Amoríos en Hogwarts
by micky.hermi
Summary: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se encuentran luego de sus vacaciones para comenzar su sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero algo cambia entre ellos, y antes de que puedan ser felices nuevamente tendrán que pasar por varios obstácul
1. Reencuentro y sorpresas

Harry Potter: amoríos en hogwarts 

Capítulo 1 : reencuentro y sorpresas

Llego el sexto año de harry potter en la escuela hogwarts de magia y hechicería, como de costumbre paso el final de sus vacaciones en casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Como cada año todos se dirigían a la plataforma 9 ¾ y allí se reencontraban con el expreso que los llevaría directo a hogwarts. Al llegar a la plataforma Ron, Harry y Ginny vieron a lo lejos a una chica con un enorme baúl y tenia un gato muy peludo y marrón en sus manos. Cuando se acercaron confirmaron su sospecha era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron, pero al parecer estaba más alta que la ultima vez que la vieron y tenía el pelo de contextura normal y con ondulaciones definidas y prolijas. Ella vio a dos chicos y una chica acercarse. Dos de ellos eran pelirrojos de ojos claros medio verdosos medio azulados. El otro tenía un pelo negro azabache, su cicatriz tan habitual y dos faroles color verde esmeralda, reconoció en seguida que se trataba de Harry, Ron y Ginny, los tres estaban mas altos y podría decirse que mas atractivos. Lo mismo que ellos opinaban sobre Hermione. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente Ron se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione estrechándola fuertemente, mientras que ella trataba de empujarlo de encima suyo para saludar a los demás.

yo también te extrañe Ron- dijo Hermione, roja porque todavía le costaba respirar después de semejante apretón.

Hola Harry- le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba, pero delicadamente a diferencia de Ron.

Mientras Harry se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de su mejor amiga, hubiera deseado quedarse allí para siempre, no sabía porque pero quiso pensar que fue porque había extrañado mucho a su mejor amiga. Casualmente Hermione pensó en lo mismo, no quería separarse de ese abrazo nunca y dedujo que era porque con Harry se sentía protegida. Hasta que una leve tos dijo:

Hermione creo que también yo estoy esperando tu saludo- dijo Ginny, con vos de reproche, Hermione se ruborizo un poco porque temía q se haya notado la intención de no separarse de Harry, y rápidamente lo soltó y abrazo a su gran amiga.

Hey Ginny! Estas más alta- dijo Hermione para cambiar la expresión de enojo del rostro de esta.

Si, creo que todos estamos mas altos y atractivos-dijo con una picara sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente su mirada se desvió hacia Harry, el cual no lo percibió debido a que se había quedado mirando a Hermione y pensó que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era hasta ese momento; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Vamos Ron, recuerda que somos prefectos y debemos hacer guardia en los vagones-dijo Hermione de forma segura y autoritaria.

Como olvidarlo-dijo Ron con expresión de tristeza en su rostro y luego agrego,-bueno Harry supongo que nos veremos luego, reservanos lugares. Ron se metió en el tren.

Adiós- dijo Hermione dedicando una sonrisa a su amigo y siguiendo a Ron.

Bueno Harry creo que deberiamos buscar un lugar disponible ¿no?-dijo Ginny alegremente por la situación de tener que viajar sola con Harry.

Eso creo –dijo Harry, desanimado por la idea de separarse de sus amigos.

Creo que aquí estaría bien-dijo Ginny señalando a un compartimiento vacío.

Harry ni siquiera le respondió a Ginny, entró sus cosas y se sentó junto a la ventana. Ginny lo imitó y se sentó frente a él de modo que pudiera notarla. Harry se percato de la incomoda situación y decidió mirar al paisaje, en cuanto hubiera uno, porque todavía no habían arrancado.

En ese momento justo cuando Ginny iba a empezar a hablarle a Harry de lo mucho que tenían en común, alguien entró. Era una chica rubia con el pelo largo, ojos saltones y algo desorbitados, y llevaba su típico collar de corchos, que por el olor que despedían, era seguro que tapaban algo más fuerte que cerveza de manteca.

-hola Harry, hola Ginny-dijo Luna Lovegood al sentarse junto a Ginny, quien la miro con cierto enfado que no pudo disimular ya que sus planes se habían arruinado.

Luna comenzó a hablar con Ginny, que de mala gana la escuchaba, sobre las vacaciones y lo que hicieron. Quien confeso que había estado ayudando a su padre en notas del "quisquilloso".

-¿sabían que los hipogrifos antes de aparearse realizan un baile como especie de ritual, en donde brincan sobre una pata?-dijo luna firmemente como si se tratara de un tema serio. –lo leí en una de las notas que mi padre preparaba para su diario.

Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada, y luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de hipogrifos apareándose y sintió nauseas e intento pensar en otras cosas y termino coincidiendo con Hermione en que los comentarios de luna son tan alocados como ella.

Ginny sin embargo puso expresión de asco y se resigno a mirar el paisaje, ya que no podía conquistar a Harry tampoco le parecía necesario fingirle atención a luna.

Luna noto la indiferencia y saco un ejemplar de el "quisquilloso" y se puso sus escalofriantes lentes y dio vuelta el diario boca a bajo, ya que el truco de esos lentes era que podían leer cualquier texto boca a bajo. Lo cual a Harry le parecía extremadamente ridículo pero prefirió eso antes que una Luna aburrida quisiera hablar con él. En ese momento entran Hermione y Ron y se sientan al lado de su amigo, primero Hermione y luego Ron, algo apretados ya que eran 5 y el compartimiento era para cuatro, pero no contaban con la visita de Luna. Sin quejarse Harry les hizo lugar.

-estamos exhaustos, las bromas en el tren se han intensificado-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-los mas chicos ya no le temen a los prefectos como en nuestros tiempos- dijo Ron apenado

-tú, no le temías a los prefectos, tenias miedo que Percy te acuse con mamá-dijo Ginny burlonamente.

Ron al igual que sus amigos hicieron caso omiso del comentario de Ginny y tanto él, como Harry se dispusieron a poner al tanto a Hermione de lo que había hecho en sus vacaciones. Luna no le quitaba al vista a su ejemplar y Ginny muy disgustada por como era ignorada puso fría mirada en el paisaje.

Hablaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a hosmeade. Se pusieron su uniforme, recogieron sus cosas y se metieron en las carrozas llevadas por thresteals (creo que así se escribe), que los llevarían al castillo.

Cuando se encontraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, notaron que no había una silla vacía como de costumbre, que debía ocupar el nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras; sino a todas ocupadas y ninguna cara nueva. Cuando terminaron de comer Dumbledore se preparó para su clásico discurso anual:

-bienvenidos a los nuevos y bienvenidos nuevamente a los de siempre- dijo el anciano mucho mas demacrado que el año pasado.-la seguridad de hogwarts este año esta sumamente reforzada, debido a como todos saben, el regreso de Lord Voldemort (algunos sintieron escalofríos al oír el nombre de esa persona).-por lo tanto mucho cuidado y sean responsables-...y luego de una gran lista de recomendaciones de Filch, dijo-voy a anunciar a los alumnos que defensas contra las artes oscuras la dará el profesor Severus Snape,(quien en ese momento sonrió ásperamente detrás de su cortina de grasoso pelo). Los alumnos enfadados se preguntaban quien lo remplazaría en pociones, Dumbledore por arriba del murmullo agregó:

-además el profesor Snape seguirá enseñando la asignatura pociones.

Resonó un OH no! En todo el salón, y otras expresiones de quejas por parte de los alumnos, entonces el director ordenó que ya podían retirarse a sus cuartos.

-saben l oque esto significa-dijo Ron preocupado- doble ración de Snape diaria, es horrible podrá torturarnos el doble y humillarnos en diferentes temas, ¿por qué es tan injusta mi vida?-se quejó Ron.

-esto tan bien significa mucha tarea-dijo Hermione pensativa.

-nos vigilará día y noche-afirmó Harry enojado.

-¿no le daremos razones verdad?-dijo Hermione, recordando sus viejas aventuras y castigos recibidas por ellas.

-claro que no- dijo Harry, sonriéndole a su amiga que aunque lo había dicho seria no podía ocultar la dulzura en su mirada.

-Harry ¿te sucede algo?- asombrada ante la vista que Harry clavaba en ella durante un largo rato.

-heee...no nooo nada- dijo Harry, nervioso porque fue descubierto- es que me quede pensando en las cosas que tendremos que hacer mañana.

-son demasiadas seguro-dijo Ron

-por lo que propongo que lo mejor es ir a dormir ahora- dijo Hermione.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala común de griffindor y luego de dar la contraseña:-si eres una oriental debes ser una Ravenclaw-dijeron los tres al unísono y la dama gorda los dejó entrar. La sala estaba vacía excepto por Ginny que quería una segunda oportunidad para hablar a solas con Harry, pero este, enseguida le dio a Hermione un beso en la mejilla y empujando a Ron subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los hombres.

-¿sabes si Harry sospecha que quiero conquistarlo?-pregunto abiertamente Ginny a Hermione.

-no lo creo, ¿eso quieres?-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-si, esta mas lindo que nunca y estoy segura que este año va a fijarse en mí, ya que aparento mayor edad ahora ¿ no es cierto?- dijo Ginny decidida.

-claro, supongo...es decir...si-dijo Hermione deseando que sea mentira lo que acababa de decir; y se despidió de Ginny y se metió en su cama tocando la mejilla que Harry había besado, y preguntándose porque se sentía tan rara frente a Harry. En el cuarto de los chicos Harry trataba de buscar una explicación a ese repentino interés en su mejor amiga. Ambos pensaron:

-¿y si estoy enamorándome de él/ ella?- pensaron cada uno respectivamente.

-no! No es posible-dijeron los dos en su mente.

-no puede ser además mi mejor amiga lo amo durante toda su vida, ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto a Ginny?-se pregunto Hermione

-no, no de ninguna forma, Ron hace tiempo me confesó su amor por Hermione no le puedo hacer esto a mi mejor amigo-pensó Harry.

-definitivamente no es posible ni cierto –pensaron ambos a la vez, mientras cerraban los ojos e intentaban dormir no muy seguros de lo que acababan de decidir y afirmar.


	2. Enfados y Peleas

**Capítulo 2: enfados y peleas**

Cuando todos bajaron a desayunar a fuera había un sol espléndido. Además todos estaban muy felices porque tendrían las pruebas de quidditch para entrar a sus respectivos equipos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al campo de juego, aunque Hermione solo iba a alentar a sus amigos. Ginny se proponía impresionar a Harry. Ron quería no pasar ridículo frente a Hermione, apenas con eso se conformaba. Hermione los acompañó hasta el centro del campo donde los alumnos se apiñaban.

-bueno-dijo Angelina Jonhson-tengo una mala noticia y una buena, la mala es que dejaré mi puesto de capitán y al buena es que tendremos el honor de que nuestro capitán sea una de las mas grandes estrellas del quidditch internacional; bienvenido Viktor a nuestro equipo!-dijo Angelina mientras se dirigía al robusto búlgaro.

-noo!-dijeron Harry y ron al unísono, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Krum se acercaba con una sonrisa a saludarlos.

-herrrmione, ¿cómo estas, veo que tan preciosa como siempre-dijo Krum besándole la mano a esta.

-ho hola Viktor, que sorpresa!-dijo Hermione ruborizada, no podía creerlo su pretendiente de 4to año había vuelto y aunque ella nunca sintió nada por él, la situación le parecía extremadamente incomoda.

–es genial que ahora dirijas a un equipo de hogwarts ¿no?-dijo Ginny, que miraba desconcertada las caras de Harry y Ron, que echaban chispas e insultaban por lo bajo.

-si es fantástico, esta escuela me trrato tan bien que no pude negarrme-dijo Viktor mirando a Harry y a Ron con superioridad. En ese momento un muy pero muy apuesto joven rubio de ojos verdes, se acercó a los 5.

-hey Viktor, cuanto tiempo sin verte, si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos quisiste matarme-dijo Cedric Diggory irónicamente. Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny se pusieron nerviosas al estar frente a uno de los chicos más lindos de hogwarts.

-vamos Cedric, sabemos que no fue intencional- dijo Krum con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-es una lastima no tenerte en nuestro equipo, contigo en nuestra contra será imposible ganarles- dijo algo disgustado Cedric.

-pero no jugaré, eso sería un robo- dijo Krum sonriendo con superioridad- solo seré el capitán que entrene al equipo; además tú y Harry sobrevivieron al innombrable porque no vana poder con nosotros, jeje- dijo Krum.

-ah supongo que Angelina seguirá jugando solamente ¿no?- preguntó el hermoso Cedric.

-si deduces bien- dijo Krum.

En ese momento se acerca una chica que era muy poco atractiva, tenía los ojos casi cerrados debido a su procedencia oriental y caminaba con aire engreído. Era Cho Chang la chica que besó a Harry el año pasado pero ahora solo se ignoraban ya que Harry se dio cuenta de lo fea que era.

-supongo que vienes a preguntar lo mismo que todos- dijo Krum.

-creo que sí, si todos se preguntan porque un simio famoso va a dirigir a nuestro adversario- dijo secamente Cho.

-erres muy graciosa parra serr una china asquerosa- dijo Krum.

Todos rieron, en especial Hermione que nunca había soportado a la engreída de Cho Chang.

-¿de que te ríes sangre sucia?- dijo furiosa la chinita

-de lo mismo que todos aquellos que se preguntan como puedes agarrar la snich con esos ojos tan diminutos- dijo Hermione burlonamente.

Los otros observaban la discusión Cedric le sonreía a Hermione, Harry y Ron miraban con odio a Viktor y ahora también a Cedric.

-yo se subirme a una escoba, sabelotodo, a diferencia de ti que por el volumen de tu cabello pierdes el equilibrio- dijo Cho.

-creo que no sabes nada, a mi no me gusta el quidditch y no juego por eso además yo tengo consideración que juego mal no como tú que vuelas mal.

-por lo menos no solo estoy en el quipo para salir con todo el que se me cruce- dijo Cho señalando a Ginny; quien se lanzó sobre Cho, la tiró al pasto y le arrancó un mechón de pelo. Harry y Ron trataban de separarlas, Krum se fue saludando con la mano a Hermione y Cedric se acerco a hablar con Hermione.

-herms, déjame decirte que estas mas linda que nunca y no deberías hacerle caso a una persona que no sabe utilizar los cubiertos- sonrió Cedric mostrando su hermosa sonrisa; a Hermione le parecía genial recibir un halago de alguien tan apuesto y se ruborizó.

-muchas gracias, creo que no me importa nada de lo que venga de ella- dijo Hermione.

-haces muy bien, yo salí con ella, pero fue un momento de estupidez quiero suponer, además es una arpía y esta loca no te metas con ella- dijo Cedric

-tomaré el consejo- respondió herms.

Mientras tanto ya habían logrado separar a Ginny (quien tenía sangre que le brotaba de la cara por los arañazos)y a Cho (que tenía huecos en la cabeza de los mechones que Ginny conservaba en la mano). Hermione y Cedric terminaron su amistosa conversación y quedaron en verse pronto, Cedric le besó la mejilla dulcemente y se marchó. Harry, que sostenía a Cho y Ron, que sostenía a Ginny, al ver esto las soltaron y las chicas cayeron al suelo y comenzaron de vuelta a pelearse; Hermione al ver la situación, se dio cuenta que ya estaban muy lastimadas e ignorando las caras de Harry y Ron, que se proponían agarrar a Cedric y golpearlo hasta sangrar, les suplico:

-sepárenlas, Ginny no se merece que la expulsen por esa-dijo Hermione señalando a una demacrada Cho chang llena de sangre con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara y el cuerpo llenos de pasto y barro, Ginny estaba en iguales condiciones.

-mira sangre sucia, espera a que termine con la pobre y empiezo contigo- dijo Cho chang entre sollozos que demostraban su dolor.

-en estas condiciones no matas ni una mosca- rió Hermione

--como moscas el innombrable va a matar a tus tontos padres muggles.

Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el medio de la cara y la oriental se desvaneció en el suelo. McGonagall llegó al lugar y al no entender nada les ordenó a los 5 que vayan a su despacho de inmediato.

En el despacho de McGonagall las chicas ya estaban curadas. Ron y Harry no le dirigían la mirada a Hermione y esta estaba intrigada porque sus amigos la protegían tanto y prefirió mirar a su profesora.

-¿se puede saber que sucedió?

-yo...Yo estaba conociendo al nuevo capitán, cuando las señoritas –dijo Cho señalando a Ginny y a Hermione- celosas por mi conversación con Krum, se me lanzaron y comenzaron a golpearme, y yo me defendí obviamente- concluyó Cho.

-eso es una mentira de esta pu…-dijo Ginny enojada

-señorita Weasley! Cuide ese vocabulario, y en cuanto a ustedes ¿no podían separarlas?-dijo McGonagall mirando a Harry y a Ron.

-pero parecían fieras salvajes, era imposible, lo intentamos- dijo Ron

-además Hermione no participó en la pelea- dijo Harry

Hermione agradeció por sus adentros que su amigo la defendiera aunque un poco era mentira por la piña que había dado.

-pero ella me pegó- dijo Cho

-tú la insultaste y además nada de lo que dijiste es verdad- dijo Harry

-¿hay algún otro testigo que pueda brindar información?- preguntó McGonagall

-sí, Cedric Diggory vio todo- dijo Hermione que en sus adentros se alegraba que no había presenciado el golpe final

-claro, llamen a Cedric- dijo Cho irónicamente- justo que quedó resentido conmigo porque lo dejé por otro, que ahora que lo pienso fue una decisión muy estúpida- dijo Cho mirando a Harry.-igualmente Cedric anda atrás de Hermione, es seguro que para conquistarla mentira en lo que sea- continuo Cho

-bueno viendo que no podemos decidir esto con testimonios neutrales, las tres están castigadas por una semana deberán limpiar los calderos de las mazmorra- dijo McGonagall extendiendo los horarios de castigos- pueden retirarse.

-genial, yo castigada! Nunca lo hubiera creído posible y todo por culpa de esa oriental puta- dijo Hermione

-bueno por lo menos tienes suerte en el amor- dijo Ginny- tu pretendiente de 4to año regresó y parece que el apuesto Cedric te arrastra el ala- rió irónicamente hacia Ron que se enfureció y se marchó. Para sorpresa de Ginny Harry también estaba que echaba chispas y eso la enojó, el solo hecho de pensar que podía gustar de Hermione le daba ganas de gritarle a esta _avada kedavra,_ pero se contuvo y se fue.

-es cierto que tienes bastante suerte ahora ¿no? – dijo Harry queriendo tener información.

-yo no consideró suerte que un simio se obsesione conmigo- rió Hermione y Harry también pero algo enfadado porque Hermione no había mencionado que el hecho que le molestara que Cedric gustara de ella.

- Hermione...yo...quisiera saber... ¿te gusta Cedric?- dijo al fin un nervioso Harry.

-eh...lo consideró bastante atractivo, pero no lo conozco todavía, no puedo sacar conjeturas- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Harry había escuchado bien, había dicho "todavía", lo que significaba que se estaban por conocer mejor; él no podía permitir que Hermione se enamorara de Cedric, además no podía ahora que Harry había descubierto que la amaba y podía soportar aguantarlo por su amigo Ron pero con Cedric no iba a tener tolerancia.

Hermione ya se había marchado cuando Harry dejó de quejarse por sus adentros y entró en la sala común para hacer su montaña de tareas.

…continuará

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy_

_Gracias por la review de _Liz Echizen

_Espero q dejen sus reviews y que hasta ahora les este gustando mi ficc_

_Ahora me voy a crear el perfil para que me conozcan un poquito más_

_Mi mail por cualquier cosita es kikupop (arroba) mando muchos besotes_

_Y no olviden REVIEWS!_

_Ahh mi flog es __http/ _


	3. Besos y mucha confusión

**Capítulo 3: besos y mucha confusión**

Al otro día los alumnos se encontraban en el salón de defensas contra las artes oscuras, Snape los esperaba con un pizarrón lleno de actividades de teoría sobre la asignatura.

Snape puede hacer que odie hasta mi materia favorita- dijo Harry enfadado, Hermione se encontraba entre él y Ron.

Mientras ella realizaba su tarea, desviaba cada tanto su mirada hacia a Harry que no escribía nada y parecía disgustado con su pergamino mientras jugaba con su pluma.

-Harry, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Hermione

antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Draco Malfoy se acercó hacia Ron y le dejó una notita. Cuando Ron la leyó decía que debían encontrarse porque algo muy importante debía comunicarle y que por favor fuera solo.

Ron se la mostró a sus amigos quienes le suplicaban que no fuera solo porque podía ser una trampa, además porque no podía decírselo de día, a las 10 de la noche todos deberían estar acostados no por los pasillos.

Terminó la hora y todos salieron, en el umbral de la puerta estaba el apuesto Cedric, esperando a alguien, cuando Harry salió con Ron y con Hermione, esta se fue con Cedric por el pasillo; es decir que ya lo habían arreglado, lo cual molesto mucho a Harry, Ron sin embargo estaba muy preocupado por las pruebas de quidditch que finalmente Krum decidió que fueran ese día; Harry dijo:

-Ron, ve tú, yo luego te alcanzó- dijo mientras se iba tras el rastro de Hermione y Cedric.

-Cedric ¿Qué querías darme?- preguntó Hermione que había recibido una nota donde Cedric le pedía de encontrarse para darle algo.

-yo quería darte eso- dijo mientras se acerco suavemente y le da un beso que Hermione responde fugazmente.

Cuando Harry los encuentra estaban prácticamente comiéndose la boca, y de la furia que tenía separa a Cedric de Hermione y a este le da tal piña que Cedric cae tumbado como muerto (tranqui chicas esta vez no se nos muere). Hermione mira a Harry con desconcierto y luego se agacha para agarrar a Cedric y llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Ron te mando a que hagas esto ¿verdad?-gritó Hermione entre sollozos- ya sé que esta celoso pero porque no tiene la dignidad de venir y afrontar el problema de frente ¿por qué haces todo lo que te pide?

- Ron no me mando a hacer nada! Lo hice por mi propia voluntad. Hermione lo interrumpió

-yo sé que no quieres ver sufrir a tu amigo, pero yo no siento nada por él y debe entenderlo, y tú no deberías meterte Harry!- dijo furiosa Hermione mientras con su varita transportó el cuerpo de Cedric a la enfermería. Ahora solo estaban los dos y un incomodo silencio que Harry rompió:

-pero yo soy el celoso herms, yo no puedo tolerar con ese pelotu...Que además es un engreído y seguro que te dirá puras mentiras para conquistarte- dijo finalmente Harry.

-¿tú? ¿Celoso de mí? ¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione desconcertada aunque en su mente todo se iba acomodando ¿si su amigo gustaba de ella, como ella de él? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny que llegó precipitadamente aprovechando la oportunidad dio vuelta a Harry y le encajo un flor de beso, lo sostuvo bien fuerte para que no pudiera salir hasta que lo dejó sin aire. Hermione desvaneció todas sus ilusiones y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se marchó.

Cuando Harry logra separarse Hermione no estaba. Ginny comenzó a hablar:

-yo también te amo, siempre te ame, y si me daba vergüenza decírtelo era porque temía que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero ahora todo esta tan claro! – dijo Ginny radiante de felicidad.

-pero yo...yo no te amo Ginny, yo amo a Hermione – dijo Harry antes de que pudiera meditar lo que respondería, luego se dio cuenta y se arrepintió pero ya era tarde Ginny ya lo sabía.

Ginny no entendía nada, como Harry podía jugar así con ella, como podía decirle que la amaba por carta y que por respeto a su amigo (Ron) no hacía nada y luego hacerle esto. Comenzó a llorar y le pegó y una patada en los genitales a Harry quien del dolor sollozó y se tiró al suelo. Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se cruzó con Neville que tenía un ramo de rosas y se las dio a Ginny mientras que esta lo miró desconcertada.

-ya sabes- dijo Neville- por la carta y por responder a mis sentimientos y a mi carta, por descubrir que nos amábamos y sufríamos en soledad por miedo al rechazo- concluyó Neville.

-OH! ¿La carta era tuya?- dijo Ginny y todo encajó, debido a que la carta recibida era anónima y ella pensó que era de Harry debido a que mencionaba su amistad con Ron o mejor dicho por las ganas que ella tenía de que fuera de Harry y se ilusionó en vano porque todo era una maldita confusión. Sin despedirse de Neville se fue llorando hacia su habitación y tiró el ramo de rosas en el suelo; dejando a un confundido Neville q se fue a los jardines a llorar.

Hermione mientras lloraba e iba a la biblioteca se topa con Viktor.

-OH! Creí q estabas en entrenamiento, es decir en las pruebas para el equipo- dijo Hermione tratando de pasar.

-ya terminaron, ah y por cierto tu amigo Ron no lo hizo tan mal, perro ese Harry potterrrr que se crrree ¿que puede no presentarrrse a las pruebas porque es el elegido?- dijo molesto Viktor

-tienes razón la fama se le subió a la cabeza- dijo Hermione que, que estaba muy dolida con Harry y que además quería ir pronto a llorar sola a la biblioteca por lo que le daba la razón a Krum APRA que la deje en paz.

-no tan rrrrápido herrrms...- dijo Viktor y tomándola fuertemente de los brazos la besó sin que ella pudiera soltarse, una sensación de nauseas invadía su cuerpo y estaba tan indignada porque Viktor se tomara ese atrevimiento que le dio un pisotón y Viktor gritó del dolor, no le importo si éste la insultaba para nada le interesaba Viktor y no pensaba en nada mas repulsivo que un beso suyo por lo que decidió ir al baño a lavar su cara.

Mientras tanto Ron no podía creer lo que había visto ¡Hermione besando a Krum, ¿no se suponía que lo consideraba un simio idiota? ¿ que en cuarto no pasó nada y que ahora tampoco?. Justo cuando el tenía que dar la gran noticia de que el simio lo había aceptado en el equipo, y además ¿por qué Harry no había ido? tenía que hablar ahora mismo con él y preguntárselo porque Harry nunca hubiera hecho eso en su sano juicio; además debía contarle lo que hizo esa perra mentirosa de Hermione.

Mientras tanto en el baño de las mujeres:

-hola Myrtle solo vengo a lavarme la cara – dijo Hermione mientras el fantasma llorón no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿sabes quien esta en ese baño llorando desconsoladamente?– dijo Myrtle- es tu amiga la pobretona menor de los Weasley.

-¿qué?-dijo Hermione, ¿por qué lloraba Ginny? Debía ayudarla, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de gustar de Harry y que éste le correspondiera; la culpa era suya por haberse hecho ilusiones en vano; además si Harry le había hecho algo a su amiga lo iba a pagar.

-Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-TÚ!- dijo Ginny, que al reconocer la voz de su "ex" mejor amiga, salió disparada como un rayo, abrió la puerta, y con la cara roja de ira como un lobo con su presa, miró fijamente a Hermione y antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar dijo:

-CRUCIO! – y Hermione cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor y estrujándose como si le echaran ácido sulfúrico, mientras gritaba ¡BASTA Ginny! ¿POR QUÉ?- Ginny bajó su varita y salió disparada del baño; Hermione no podía moverse del dolor. Myrtle se reía a carcajadas ya que nunca quiso a nadie que pudiera robarle a "su" Harry, y luego se fue por el drenaje.

Luna entró en el baño y ayudo a levantarse del suelo a Hermione mientras que ésta no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué…qué te sucedió Hermione?- preguntó luna preocupada

Hermione estuvo a punto de contarle todo, pero luego se imaginó el disgusto que se llevaría la señora Weasley al si se enterará de que su pequeña hija sería mandada a azkaban por realizar uno de los maleficios imperdonables contra su mejor amiga; decidió no decir nada, después ajustaría cuentas con Ginny y muy seriamente. Luego:

-te estoy preguntando ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo luna más nerviosa

-nada, solo resbale con el agua y me caí pensé que me había quebrado, pero no- dijo seriamente Hermione mientras se levantaba aún dolida.

-¿y por qué llorabas?- preguntó la intrometida luna

-porque me dolió mucho el golpe – dijo Hermione que de verdad le dolía el cuerpo; - ya estoy bien luna, iré a descansar a mi cuarto- dijo Hermione, y salió hacia la sala común de griffindor pasó por delante de toda la gente y fue directo a su cuarto.

Ron entró por la abertura del cuadro unos instantes después que Hermione.

-Harry! tenemos que hablar- dijo Ron enfurecido por l oque había presenciado.

-ah! Ron- dijo Harry- lo lamento Ron supongo que Ginny te dijo todo, yo no quería hacerte sufrir por eso no te lo dije.

- no fue Ginny, lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿cómo puede hacerme eso después de que yo creí en ella? –dijo Ron indignado.

-Ron, pero Hermione no tiene la culpa, ella aún no lo sabe supongo

-como que no tiene la culpa, los vi besándose- dijo Ron enfurecido

-ah! Era eso- Harry respiró aliviado, su amigo se refería al beso que el también presenció entre Cedric y Hermione, al recordarlo le volvió la rabia.

-¿pero tu a que te referías?- dijo ron intrigado

- a lo mismo que tú, el beso entre Hermione y Cedric, es una vergüenza que ella ya no confié en nosotros ¿no?- dijo Harry tratando de buscar apoyo en su amigo, que aunque no lo sabía estaban pasando por lo mismo.

-¿Cedric, pero ¿cómo, yo me refería la otro- dijo Ron impresionado

-¿también besó a otro, ¿a quién?- dijo Harry furiosísimo

-a Krum- dijo secamente Ron

-ese gorila amaestrado! Ya va a ver!- dijo Harry indignado y hecho una fiera- veo que nuestra amiga no pierde el tiempo en relaciones sociales

-si, lo sé, tiene un 10 en engaño- dijo Ron enérgicamente- gracias Harry te agradezco tanto que te pongas así por defenderme, sé que todo lo que quieres es que yo y Hermione terminemos juntos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara

-ah si...de nada- dijo harry con la conciencia sucia

-pero ¿por qué no te presentaste a las pruebas del simio?- dijo Ron curioso

-eh...es un larga historia y ay es de noche, son como las 10- dijo Harry

-¡las 10, OH no, Draco me esta esperando- dijo Ron

-¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Harry

-no, puedo solo, sea lo que sea que quiera Malfoy es conmigo no contigo, así que tranquilo Harry, lo tengo todo bajo control, después nos vemos Harry, adiós- dijo Ron mientras se fue corriendo.

Se dirigió hasta el pasillo del 3 piso donde habían arreglado, y al ver la cabellera rubia platinada, reconoció a Malfoy.

-pensé que no vendrías Weasley- dijo Draco feliz

--no te tengo miedo, aclaremos que quieres conmigo ahora mismo y terminemos con todo esto- dijo algo enojado Ron

-yo...yo te diré que me he dado cuenta que...yo no te odio- dijo muy nervioso Draco

-no sabes cuanto modifica mi vida tu confesión- ironizó Ron

-no te burles de mí Ron, no es broma- dijo Malfoy acercándose suavemente a Ron y tomándolo de la mano

-¿Qué significa esto Malfoy?- preguntó muy nervioso Ron, que se sentía tonto tomando la mano de Malfoy

-no hables, no arruines el momento Ron, ya no preguntes ni pienses porque no encontrarás respuestas, porque yo tampoco las tengo, solo puedo pedirte que sientas como yo siento- dijo Draco y cuando se calló se acercó, tomó a Ron por la cintura y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, lo besó suavemente y esperaba que Ron comenzará a besarlo, pero en vez de eso, Ron salió corriendo tiritando de los nervios.

Continuará...

_**Holas a todos espero que esten bien**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron mis primeras reviews y son:**_

_**Amik.062**_

_**monik moony**_

_**Liz Echizen**_

_**Gracias a ellas y espero que los demas comiencen a leer mi dic**_

_**Espero que les este gustando**_

_**Mi mail no puede ser escrito aca por una rara razon q no entiendo pero en mi perfil podran ver mi mail y mis flogs**_

_**De cualquier forma yo respondo sus reviews y ahí se los digo.**_

_**Gracias gracias gracias fans de hyh como yo!**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Y se me cuidan mucho!**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Micky.hermi**_


	4. Demasiadas Sorpresas

**Capítulo 4: demasiadas sorpresas**

Ron corrió hasta su cuarto, se tiró a la cama y tiritaba de nervios, ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era aquella, no entendía nada y decidió dormir y quería despertar descubriendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero confirmó que no era así cuando alguien a la mañana siguiente, tiró de su brazo y preguntó:

-Ron ¿no piensas decirme como te fue con Draco?- dijo Harry

-eh...bien, solo quería preguntarme...ya sabes...cosas- dijo nervioso Ron

-¿cosas, ¿Qué clase de cosas, ¿desde cuando te cita para preguntarte cosas?- dijo confundido Harry

-bueno quería saber cosas sobre...sobre Ginny, ya sabes para conquistarla, parece que le gusta- dijo Ron para salir del apuro

-que extraño ¿no, yo que pensé que salía con Pansy Parkinson, además veo que no estas molesto, lo que es muy raro hay que reconocerlo, justo tratándose de tu única hermana mujer y Draco nuestro peor enemigo- dijo Harry intrigado

-es que me dió lástima, el pobre parece muy enamorado- dijo Ron

-y debe estarlo, para citarte tan tarde, arriesgándose a que lo vieran- dijo Harry sorprendido

-se arriesgo demasiado, pero ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?- dijo Ron al recordar la sensación de los labios de Draco besando los suyos

-claro, pero debemos ir a clases- dijo Harry

-bueno, vámonos- dijo Ron aliviado

los dos salieron dirigiéndose a la sala de transformaciones; en el umbral estaba Draco Malfoy besando apasionadamente a Pansy Parkinson.

-ve tú primero, hay cosas que tengo que hacer- dijo Ron a Harry

-de acuerdo, nos vemos adentro- dijo Harry y entró sin notar la escena

Ron tosió notablemente y Draco y Pansy se separaron.

-parece que tenemos visita- rió Pansy

-es que el pobre Weasley se quiere iniciar y no sabe como besar- rió Draco

-Pansy debes dejarlo, él te usa, no te ama, él me ama a mí- gritó Ron

Pansy rió a carcajadas junto con Draco

-eso quisieras Weasley- rió Draco- siempre pensé que tú y Potter tenían algo más que una amistad, pero veo que quieres serle infiel con alguien más, pues búscate otro, yo no soy tan despreciable como los de su clase y si lo fuera serías el último que tocaría rata apestosa- dijo furiosamente Draco, mientras entraba con Pansy al aula.

Ron se puso de mil colores y totalmente confundido se dispuso a entrar al aula, cuando una mano lo sostuvo.

-hola Ron- dijo Lavander Brown

-¿Qué quieres, ¿no ves que debemos entrar?- dijo furioso Ron que estaba muy confundido porque si bien no quería nada con Draco, fue lindo por un momento sentirse querido, aunque sea por un hombre

-me matarás cuando te lo diga pero...no sé por qué pero debí hacerlo- dijo Lavander apenada.

-¿Qué debiste hacer qué?- dijo curioso Ron

-use la poción multijugos con Draco, es decir, con pelo suyo que accidentalmente cayó en el pasillo, al principio no sabía que era de él, pero después de habérmelo tomado no podía echarme atrás; además nunca rechazarías un encuentro con Draco en cambio a mí no me quieres ver, después de que terminaste conmigo hace unos meses porque te enamoraste de Hermione, quien no te da cabida- dijo entre sollozos Lavander

-entonces fuiste tú,¿tú me besaste, con razón...creaste una gran confusión en mí, Lavander ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo enojado pero a la vez aliviado, después de todo no había besado a un hombre, no del todo

-es que yo rro-rro quería volver a conquistarte, estaba desesperada, te sigo amando ¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz?

-intérnate y rápido!- dijo Ron y entró rápidamente al salón, dejando tirada en el suelo y llorando, como una psicótica depresiva a Lavander Brown.

-te tardaste bastante Ron- dijo Harry

-por favor no pidas explicaciones porque no quiero dártelas- dijo Ron enfurecido- ¿Hermione ya no se sienta con nosotros?- preguntó Ron

-no, esta enojada conmigo, supongo que porque el pegue a Cedric- dijo harry

-creo que también peleó con Ginny porque no se hablaron durante todo el día- dijo Ron

Pasaron el resto de la clase de transformaciones, concentrados en la tarea que McGonagall les asignó para olvidarse de sus problemas. El timbre sonó y todos salieron rápido de la clase. Harry iba a aprovechar para aclarar las cosas con Hermione pero cuando trato de alcanzarla apareció Cedric, la besó y se fueron juntos de la mano. Al parecer estaban saliendo juntos como novios eso enfureció a Harry y también le partió el corazón.

-hey ginn- gritó Ron al ver a su hermana corriendo por los pasillos como si no los hubiera visto o quisiera esquivarlos.

-¿recibiste noticias de mamá o papá?- preguntó Ron al alcanzarla, Harry lo tuvo que seguir porque Ron lo arrastró prácticamente junto con él.

-nnnn...noo no, no recibí nada- dijo Ginny nerviosa de la furia y miró a Harry con aire despectivo

-ah ok, solo quería saber- dijo Ron- hablando de noticias, ¿sabías tú, que Hermione esta saliendo con Cedric?- al terminar la frase Harry enrojeció, a Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a gritar:

-de esa perra, ya nada me extraña, solo te hará sufrir como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora por Harry- luego miró a Harry y agregó en tono burlón- YA SABES AHORA QUE SE SIENTE HARRY!- dijo Ginny furiosísima y Ron tuvo que contenerla para que no comenzara a golpearlo

-pero ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Ron desconcertado- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry, con Hermione y contigo?

-veo que como no sabes elegir a la mujer adecuada Ron, tampoco sabes elegir bien a tus amigos; Harry querido ¿ se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- preguntó sarcásticamente Ginny y antes de que Harry pudiera responder agregó- ABRE LOS OJOS RON, HARRY AMA A HERMIONE!- dijo a los gritos y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de afirmar , se acordó de lo dolida que estaba por ese hecho, y se fue llorando como una loca por los pasillos. Ron miró fijamente a Harry.

-ahora todo encaja, fui un estúpido, un ciego, ¿ por que Harry, ¿Cuándo?- dijo Ron que también tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-eh...yo ...yo no quise...si hubiera podido elegir, nunca lo hubiera hecho, debes creerme Ron, yo me di cuenta de esto hace poco, lo juro- dijo suplicante Harry

-¿ah si, después de que pensé que tú querías mi felicidad, después que me consolabas día y noche a causa del rechazo de Hermione; mientras tú!( comenzó a elevar la voz), jugabas al amigo comprensivo, la intentabas conquistar (vamos Ron decilo! La chamullaba jeje) ; TRAIDOR, PERRO TRAIDOR, NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO CREERLO, ¿SE REÍAN A MIS ESPALDAS NO, PUES CLARO EL PERDEDOR DE RON LLORABA MIENTRAS USTEDES SE...SE ACOSTABAN!- dijo Ron mientras se tocaba el agitado pecho.

-Ron, ella no lo sabe, nunca lo supo, ni siquiera nos besamos, amigo debes creerme, yo...yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo muy angustiado Harry

-no me pidas que te crea, y no me pidas mas nada, lo único que me pone feliz es saber que no será para ninguno de los dos porque esta con Cedric!- dijo Ron- SUFRE, SUFRE HARRY COMO YO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SUFRÍ POR ELLA!; no me intentes explicar más nada, no quiero escucharte, ya no quiero nada tuyo potter, ni tu compasión ni tu falsa amistad, hazme el favor de no molestarme ni dirigirme la palabra por el resto de tu vida o me obligarás a romperte la cara- dijo Ron

-pégame, vamos hazlo, lo merezco Ron descárgate!- pedía Harry a gritos. Pero Ron se marchó por los pasillos, su pelo rojo se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¿POR QUÉ TODO ME SALE TAN MAL?- gritó Harry, por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío. Se sentía terrible, había perdido a su mejor amigo, lo que implicaba a su familia también, esa familia que lo cuidó siempre como si fuera su propio hijo. Le dolía pensar en todo lo que perdió ese día, y no pudo evitar llorar por como se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Cho chang, todos sabes que cobras por hora- dijo melancólicamente Harry y la dama gorda se abrió paso (jaja yo y mis contraseñas).

En la sala común estaba Neville lloriqueando, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para sus idioteces, además ya había hecho mucho por ese día, decidió irse a la cama. Neville lo vio dirigirse a su cuarto, sin imaginar que por culpa de él, Ginny no tenía ojos para nadie más; justo el retrato se abrió y la persona más bella de Hogwarts según Neville, pasó mostrando su roja cabellera.

-Ginny!- dijo Neville- tienes los ojos hinchados como mi sapo Trevor, ¿ estuviste llorando, ¿fue por mí?- dijo preocupado e iluso Neville.

-por favor, lo que me faltaba, lárgate apestoso, la única ocasión en que lloraría por ti sería si veo tu foto desnudo y por suerte no tuve esa desgracia!- gritó Ginny, quien la cara se le partía en dos de la bronca que tenía. Neville comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente mientras corría a su cuarto.

-Idiota, este colegio esta lleno de idiotas- gritó Ginny mientras se secaba la cara, tenía los ojos rojos y tal como dijo Neville hinchados, muy hinchados. En ese momento entró Hermione por el orificio del retrato.

-Ginevra Weasley a ti te estoy buscando!- dijo Hermione que al ver la cara de ira de Ginny sintió un poco de miedo pero avanzó decidida.

-hablando de idiotas, llega la número 1!- dijo Ginny burlonamente

-no te entiendo Ginny, ¿Qué te hice,¿Por qué, ¿Por qué intentaste matarme después de todo lo que nos queremos?- dijo Hermione que no entendía nada, a nadie le dijo que estaba enamorada de Harry y al menos que Ginny supiera _legeremancia _no se le ocurría porque Ginny la odiaba tanto.

-por favor, no seas hipócrita- dijo Ginny furiosa

-de verdad, necesito que me expliques- dijo suplicante Hermione.

-ah,¿ el hecho de que el hombre y el amor de mi vida este enamorado de ti no te dice nada?- dijo Ginny que parecía tan rabiosa que solo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca

-¿Quién esta enamorado de mi?- dijo Hermione que tenía una leve sospecha

-¿Cómo que quien, ¿de quien te he hablado siempre, ¿a quien siempre he deseado con toda mi alma, pensé que cuando te hacías la que eras mi mejor amiga al menos me escuchabas- dijo enojada Ginny

-pero...pero es que en lo que va de estos últimos dos años, tus novios oficiales han superado los 20- dijo Hermione

-para ser precisas 21, pero tú sabías que sólo eran para pasar el tiempo, para no sentirme sola, sólo a Harry amé realmente y no sabes cuanto me duele que él te ame a ti- dijo Ginny al borde del llanto

Pero...pero ¿él te lo dijo, no es verdad, no puede ser- dijo Hermione que se sentía mal por su amiga y por ella misma que descubrió ahora que su amor la quería, ahora que ella estaba saliendo con Cedric hace menos de un día.

él me lo dijo, y por tu cara veo que tú también lo amas, yo confié en ti, me cegué pensando que eran muy unidos porque eran amigos, no quise ver la realidad y así me fue- dijo Ginny llorando- y encima ahora tú sales con Cedric, apuesto a que no lo amas y lo harás sufrir, porque eres una perra miserable, una puta despreciable, TE ODIO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA Y PELEARÉ POR HARRY HASTA EL FINAL, TEN MUCHO CUIDADO PORQUE NO TE TENDRÉ COMPASIÓN SÓLO PORQUE ERES MI "EX" MEJOR AMIGA.

Ya lo creo, si sin consideración alguna me echaste el maleficio imperdonable, además lo mío con Cedric no es asunto tuyo; si tú hubieras realmente amado a tus novios no hubieran sido 21 y durarte tan poco tiempo- dijo Hermione secamente

No me ensuciaré las manos con una despreciable y sangre sucia como tú, pero quiero que sepas que esto es la guerra y todo vale- dijo Ginny fríamente y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

Bien, GUERRA ENTONCES!- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y yendo a su cama.

_**Les quiero agradecer mucho por sus reviews**_

_**Espero q les guste este capítulo**_

_**Les mando muchos besotes**_

_**Y diganme sus opiniones**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Bye…**_

_**Micky.hermi**_


	5. Navidad

**Capitulo 5: navidad**

Todos ya sabían del baile que se produciría al final de las vacaciones de navidad, que eran dos semanas.

La situación era complicada porque Harry no podía ir a la madriguera ya que Ginny y Ron lo odiaban, Hermione tampoco por la misma razón. Ron y Ginny fueron a la madriguera muy enfadados ya no tenían mas a sus amigos pero al recordar el motivo de su pelea el motivo de su pelea no se arrepentían para nada de no dirigirse la palabra. Los señores Weasley estaban muy enojados porque sus hijos ya no traían a sus amigos, que eran como parte de la familia para ellos, pero no podían forzar una amistad. Harry se quedó al igual que luna, Neville y Hermione en hogwarts porque no tenían a donde ir, ya que los padres de Hermione hicieron una segunda luna de miel por eso ella no los veía esta navidad. Hermione se encontraba sola en la sala de griffindor, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ni siquiera la pesada de luna había aparecido por allí y no tenía idea de donde estaba Neville. Su novio Cedric se había ido a pasar la navidad con su padre ya que nunca se separaban porque él era muy buen hijo y eran muy unidos, invitó a Hermione pero esta se negó no le parecía que era necesario aún que la presente como su novia y además una simple amiga no se podía quedar a dormir en la casa sin razón alguna entonces decidió que era mejor quedarse en el colegio. Después de todo no amaba a Cedric, es decir, lo quería mucho pero no estaba segura de que sea amor lo que sentía por él.

Hermione se encontraba sentada leyendo una novela muggle, que se titulaba "verónica decide morir", y estaba algo sensible por la soledad que se sentía en el castillo, por lo desierto que estaba. En ese momento entró Harry, que acababa de jugar al quidditch con otros pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo, pero que eran de otras casas y que estaban aburridos como él.

-seguro no tienes quien te quiera por eso aún estas aquí- dijo Harry y la dama gorda se abrió paso (digamos que la contraseña no era muy alentadora ¿no?)

-he...hola- dijo Harry que observó rápidamente que sólo Hermione se encontraba en la sala.

-hola- dijo Hermione sin sacar la vista de su libro

-hace tanto tiempo que te debo una disculpa, es que yo...me comporte como un idiota, entrometiéndome en tus asuntos- dijo Harry mirando al piso y luego se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá.

-bueno por lo menos lo reconoces, solo que la disculpa se la debes a Cedric no a mí- dijo Hermione que cerró su libro, ya no podía concentrarse mientras esos verdes faroles la miraban así.

-cuando lo vea se lo diré- dijo Harry nervioso porque hace tiempo deseaba hacer las pases con Hermione aún si tenía que soportar que no fuera suya, porque ya no aguantaba su indiferencia.

-Harry...hay algo, que...que- comenzó Hermione nerviosa, era muy difícil lo que iba a preguntar así que mejor lo hacia rápido y terminaba con esto- tú... ¿estas enamorado de mí?- preguntó Hermione acordándose de lo que Ginny le había contado, y sin saber realmente lo que quería escuchar.

-yo...eh...yo-Harry no previno ese ataque y no encontró defensa, así que se rindió a la verdad, ya había perdido a su mejor amigo por eso, no quería seguir ocultando nada.

-sí herms, te amo como nunca ame a nadie y este año me he dado cuenta- dijo Harry derritiendo con su tierna mirada a Hermione que tampoco tenía defensa contra esa respuesta.

-yo, yo también te amo Harry, no se como sucedió pero me di cuenta que así es, y me resigne a olvidarte porque pensaba que entre tú y Ginny había algo, pero ya se que no, igual ella me odia, supongo que por eso peleaste con Ron- dijo Hermione

Harry que asentía con la cabeza no pudo creer lo que escuchó, herms también lo amaba pero ya era tarde porque ahora estaba con Cedric, ¿pero no podía jugarse por ese amor?

-Harry...se lo que estas pensando, yo quiero mucho a Cedric pero no se si es amor, no se Harry estoy confundida, después de todo tú eras imposible, hasta hoy que me confesaste lo que sentías por mí.

-pero herms...será que mientras te decides ¿necesitas salir con él?- dijo harry que no se sentía muy bien, ya que tenía esperanzas pero no veía la hora de poder ser feliz sin obstáculos, ¿por qué todo para él debía ser tan difícil?- se preguntó enojado.

-bueno Harry, de verdad yo...yo no estoy disfrutando de esta situación, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Cedric en vano ¿entiendes?- dijo herms que pensaba que su relación con Cedric era bastante buena ya que él era muy dulce y respetuoso con ella.

-¿pero a que te refieres, ¿lo dejarías por mí, es decir, Hermione te prometo que yo no te haré sufrir, lo juro- dijo Harry ilusionado y se acercó y besó a Hermione enérgicamente, y ésta también, fueron apenas unos instantes pero ambos sintieron que era lo que siempre desearon y los llenaba de alegría.

-Harry, de todas formas necesito tiempo, tiempo para aclarar las cosas y hablar con Cedric- preocupada pero feliz porque ningún beso fue tan lindo como ese.

-bueno yo te esperaré, y cuando ya no tengas compromisos podremos ser felices- dijo Harry y se acercó para darle otro beso pero herms lo esquivó- Harry recuerda que sólo hasta que todo este aclarado podemos amarnos sin culpa, mientras tanto quedémonos, con el hermoso recuerdo de nuestro primer beso. Cuando terminó abrazó a Harry para no tentarse de volver a besarlo. Su abrazo duró unos minutos.

-¿tienes algo que hacer, yo verdaderamente estoy tan aburrido, no tengo nada para hacer, nunca creí que iba a extrañar tanto a Ron.

-si yo siento lo mismo, Ginny me odia y yo me siento muy sola desde entonces, ni siquiera nuestro trío sigue unido- dijo Hermione.

-pero apuesto a que podremos ser un gran dúo- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el pelo. En ese momento entró luna y Neville, ellos también se habían quedado y fue una suerte sino no hubieran podido resistir la tentación de estar juntos y demostrarse su amor.

-hola chicos- dijo Neville

-¿Qué hacían?- preguntó Luna

-nada- respondieron ambos al instante, mientras se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice.

-bueno que tal, si vamos todos a la cabaña de Hagrid y lo ayudamos con su huerta- dijo alegremente Harry que estaba más radiante que nunca.

-me gusta tu actitud positiva y creo que es una excelente idea- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Los cuatro se fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid y le ayudaron, comieron y hablaron durante todo el resto del día y junto con Hagrid que se alegraba de verlos a todos tan felices y unidos, aunque le pareció extraña la ausencia de Ron pero no quiso preguntar.

Mientras tanto, en la madriguera:

-de vegdad es una bagbagidad que no hayan visitado Fancia- dijo preocupada una joven de ojos color cielo y rubia cabellera.

-no fleurrgggg, ya te dijimos que nunca salimos del país- gritó Ginny irritada

-¿Qué te sucede querida? Últimamente todo te irrita- dijo Molly preocupada- es decir ya se que ella- dijo mirando a Fleur Delacour- no es lo que se podría decir la mejor compañía, pero es parte de ésta familia ahora, y es mi nuera y tu cuñada hace unos meses que se casó con Bill, y ya que no nos vemos todos los días, aunque sea debemos aguantarla los días festivos- concluyó Molly Weasley.

-de todas formas, no pienso ser su amiga, esa fleurrgg no es mi familia y nunca lo será, con que tenga que soportarla es suficiente, lo que de ninguna manera puedo es ser amable y tampoco estoy de humor para fingir- dijo Ginny enojada

-¿Fleur querida, podrías decirle a Ron que baje a comer?- dijo Molly amablemente y sonó hasta un poco falsa.

-pog supuesto, ya lo taigo- dijo Fleur y subió rápido las escaleras.

Ron estaba en su cuarto, se sentía muy deprimido por la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigos, pero no podía perdonarlos los odiaba tanto, en especial a Harry. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en el marco de su puerta apareció una joven (sólo dos años mayor que él), que había atrapado su corazón en 4to año, era tan hermosa con sus ojos color cielo, y su rubio y ordenado cabello, que en ese momento tenía atado, llevaba un vestidito color celeste, que le combinaban con sus ojos, y unos zapatitos que parecían de cristal, en el pelo tenía un lazo también celeste, atado en forma de cola.

-rong, dijo tu madge que vagjes a comeg, la cena ya esta segvida- dijo con un tonto acento francés pero que a Ron le parecía refinado y dulce.

-hee...si ya voy- dijo Ron pensando en que era una lástima que se haya casado con Bill su hermano y no con él.

-¿te sientes bien rong?- preguntó Fleur preocupada- pageces deprimido

-bueno, me pelee con mis amigos, pero no puedo hacer nada la culpa es de ellos- dijo Ron algo vergonzoso

Fleur se le acercó, le acarició el pelo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-eges tan buen chico- dijo Fleur. Ron tenía su cara tan pero tan cerca, que antes de darse cuenta la besó, Fleur se quedó impactada pero luego comenzó a besarlo también.

-rong esto es una locuga, no se que hice, lo lamento mucho- dijo apenada Fleur- hace tan poco que estoy casada con Bill, pego el vive viajando, casi no lo vego, egstoy tang sola- dijo Fleur y comenzó a llorar.

-mi hermano es un idiota, si yo fuera tu esposo no te descuidaría ni un minuto, tu naciste para ser amada Fleur- dijo Ron

-OH rong- dijo Fleur y comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente y luego apasionadamente, pero se separaron al escuchar que alguien subía. Ginny entró cuando ya se habían separado.

-mamá dice que porque no bajan, la cena se esta enfriando- dijo Ginny malhumorada, y aunque la situación le parecía extraña porque nunca Fleur y Ron habían conversado a solas, no dijo nada y bajó.

-ya voy- dijo Fleur, luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Ron y dijo- rong cualquier mujer se enamogagía de ti- dijo Fleur –segá mejog que bajemos no quiego tentagme.

Ron que se sentía halagado y a la vez culpable por su hermano, la siguió, ella era tan hermosa que hacía desvanecer todo sentimiento de culpa, después de todo ella necesitaba afecto.

Cuando la semana de vacaciones navideñas terminaron, a Ron le parecía que había sido un sueño lo del beso de Fleur, pero se dio cuenta que no, porque aún podía sentir sus labios.

Mientras tanto en hogwarts luna, Neville, Hermione y Harry habían pasado la semana haciendo picnics, visitando hosmeade y auque solo salieron todos juntos como amigos se habían acostumbrado a caminar abrazados (luna-Neville, Hermione-Harry).

El tren llegó con todos los alumnos que se habían ido, incluyendo al apuesto Cedric Diggory; cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron luna se fue a su mesa de Ravenclaw y Hermione estaba sentada hablando muy felizmente entre Neville y Harry, al último lo amaba con todo su ser pero a pesar de eso, después de ese primer beso no hubo otro, por respeto a la aún relación que mantenía con Cedric.

-Hermione, amor ¿cómo has estado?- dijo Cedric Diggory que se había dirigido a la mesa de griffindor.

-bien –dijo ésta levantándose para saludar.

-te he echado de menos, no te imaginas lo que te extrañaba, tus besos, tus abrazos, tu perfume, y hablando de eso-dijo Cedric y la tomó por la cintura y le dio un suave beso.

-yo también te he extrañado- dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Cedric, hola- dijo Harry levantándose y Hermione temió que haga una locura.

-hola potter, esta vez si quieres pegarme estaré preparado- dijo Cedric serio.

-no, lo que yo quería era pedirte disculpas, lo lamento me dejé llevar por los celos y el miedo de que a mi mejor amiga Hermione, le pasara algo- dijo Harry decidido

-bueno, supongo que te entiendo, si yo tuviera de amiga a alguien tan hermosa, también la celaría- dijo haciendo que Hermione se ruborice.

-me voy luego nos vemos cariño- dijo Cedric besando la mejilla de Hermione.

-Hermione debemos sentarnos- dijo harry despreocupadamente, porque Dumbledore iba a decir unas palabras.

-me sorprende tu postura- dijo herms

-la recompensa de tenerte a mi lado me hace soportar cualquier cosa, además tienes que hablar con él y sé que no es fácil, así que tomate tu tiempo, pero que no sea demasiado ¿ok?- dijo Harry sonriéndole

-por supuesto, yo también quiero estar contigo más que nada en este mundo- dijo Hermione que lo tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa, y a continuación se callaron para escuchar a Dumbledore.

El director les confirmó sobre el baile de navidad, les dijo los requisitos, como que es en pareja, vestimenta de gala, etc., y luego les ordenó que podían comenzar el banquete.

_**Holis de nuevo**_

_**Como andan?**_

_**Espero q todo bien, yo empece el cole luego de las vacaciones de invierno y la verdad no queria empezar pero buem …jeje**_

_**Hoy un nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando**_

_**Please pongan sus opiniones**_

_**Yo estoy cumpliendo**_

_**Estoy subiendo seguidito**_

_**Ahora please reviews!**_

_**Micky. hermi**_


	6. Baile y algo más

**Capítulo 6: baile y algo más**

En el banquete, todos discutían sobre a quien iban a invitar para el baile, en la mesa de griffindor Ron hablaba con Ginny.

-no se a quien invitar- dijo preocupado Ron

-yo estoy esperando ofertas, siempre hay miles- dijo Ginny

-las mejores ya deben estar ocupadas- dijo Ron pensando en Hermione, después en Fleur y allí se detuvo, descubrió que le gustaba tanto Fleur, ¿qué le pasaba, ya no le importaba Hermione, pues le seguía pareciendo linda pero ahora se dio cuenta que seguía enamorado de Fleur como en 4to año.

-he...Hermione- dijo Harry pensativo

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hermione intrigada. En ese momento Cedric vino a su mesa

-me imagino que quieres que te acompañe a comprar tu vestido, ¿o quieres ir sola?- dijo Cedric que abrazaba por atrás a Hermione, mientras tanto ésta se miraba a los ojos con Harry y no pudo mas que poner cara de espanto.

-eh...Cedric debemos hablar, se que iba a ser luego pero veo que esto no puede esperar más- dijo preocupada herms en un susurro a Harry y le envió a éste una mirada de tranquilízate, tomó a Cedric de la mano arrastrándolo hacia fuera. Cuando se encontraron en el jardín:

-Cedric esta relación, estos últimos dos meses han sido los más felices que jamás tuve-dijo Hermione- yo te quiero mucho de verdad- y Cedric la interrumpió

-yo te amo herms y creó que ésta relación es lo mejor que me pasó, nunca me enamore de nadie así, con mis otras novias solo fue algo pasajero, pero contigo, es hermoso herms, es hermoso como te amo, como pienso en ti, como me acostumbre a tenerte entre mis brazos- y dicho esto la abrazó, Hermione se sentía muy mal, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Cedric continuó

-tú me das fuerzas para seguir, mi padre era lo único que tenía hasta que te conocí, de chico perdí a mi madre y mis amigos, no son tan comprensivos y sensatos como tú herms, eres inteligente y me hace muy bien el que estés conmigo, por eso yo...sé que es muy repentino (comenzó a decir Cedric mientras la soltaba), no por favor no llores, lo que voy a decirte es muy bueno, quiero...quiero que nos comprometamos, porque yo ya termino este año hogwarts y a ti te falta otro más, pero quiero que nos comprometamos para casarnos cuando termines tus estudios, se que somos jóvenes, se que todo esto es muy reciente, pero estoy seguro que eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Cedric besándole la mano- ¿aceptas?

Hermione que había permanecido callada, estaba en una especie de shock, sabía que Cedric la quería, pero...pero no tanto y encima le proponía prometerse en matrimonio, le rompería el corazón, y no, no podía decirle que sí y renunciar al amor de su vida que era Harry, pero no quería ser cruel con Cedric, no podía dejarlo ahora.

-herms, ¿aceptas?- repitió Cedric que se arrodilló a sus pies tomándola de la mano y esperando que la joven responda.

-yo...no, no lo esperaba Cedric, esto es muy, muy...precipitado-dijo herms y Cedric comenzó a llorar.

-sabía que yo no te merecía, sabía que dudarías de mi amor por ti.

-Cedric tú no, tú si, ah...tú si me mereces, y sé que me amas, pero estoy segura que yo no te amo como tú a mí, es decir, no de la misma forma, no podré devolverte tanto amor como el que tú me das- dijo Hermione que también lloraba.

-pero...pero contigo a mi lado, yo no necesito nada más, sé que me quieres lo leo en tus ojos, y sé que el amor vendrá pronto, y soy capaz de esperarte hasta cuando tú estés lista, por eso nos comprometemos, para prometernos amor, para casarnos cuando estemos listos- dijo Cedric y al instante la besó, sus caras húmedas del llanto se unieron y fue tan cálido ese beso, que Hermione se sentía cada vez más confundida, pero no podía seguir lastimando a Cedric, debía cortar de raíz el asunto, debía decírselo ahora. Separándose de él, lo abrazó, por última vez, sabía que después de ese abrazo la odiaría para siempre y que nunca más tendría sus besos, pero no podía darle el amor, que él se merecía, así que debía terminar ahora.

-Cedric, yo estoy enamorada de Harry, nos amamos mutuamente, pero de esto me di cuenta antes de salir contigo, y yo te dije que mi corazón estaba ocupado pero tú me pediste una oportunidad, y te la di, ahora yo te pido una oportunidad a ti, de que entiendas que te quiero porque eres hermoso, porque eres dulce y porque serías el hombre ideal para cualquier chica, sólo que ésta tonta chica que soy, se enamoró de su mejor amigo, y no quisiera traicionarte ni ilusionarte más, por eso no podemos seguir juntos, porque yo no quiero que sufras, como sufrirás ahora pero luego, sé y estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te amé y te aprecie igual que tú la amarás, Cedric por favor entiéndeme- dijo Hermione que soltó la mano de Cedric esperando la peor parte, la respuesta después de que asimile todo.

-herms...yo, yo lo sabía, es decir, sospechaba que amabas a Harry y pensé que él te haría sufrir y como yo te amaba, decidí cambiar tu vida, hacer que no sufras, porque lo único que quiero es verte feliz, y ahora veo que tu felicidad esta junto a Harry y nunca me perdonaría si yo interfiero en tu felicidad, porque mi amor ya que no puedo tenerte quiero verte feliz, ¿de acuerdo, y siempre estaré para lo que necesites, esperándote para cuando quieras regresar a mis brazos- dicho esto Cedric se limpió las lágrimas, le acarició el rostro a Hermione y le besó la frente, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione permanecía dura como una piedra, ¿cómo es que Cedric podía ser tan bueno, ella hubiera querido amarlo pero como no podía, sólo le deseaba lo mejor.

En la sala común, Harry esperaba ansioso a herms, cuando ésta, después de media hora apareció, y corrió a sus brazos, Harry respiró aliviado y la abrazó.

-significa que ¿ya podemos ser felices herms?- dijo Harry

-si!- dijo Hermione

Se besaron un largo rato y luego le dijo:

-hermi, quiero pedirte ¿si aceptarías venir al baile conmigo?

-es lo que más deseo en todo el mundo- dijo Hermione y se volvieron a besar.

-¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?- dijo Harry

-si! Siempre quise serlo- dijo Hermione

En ese momento Ginny y Ron entraron a la sala, los observaron abrazados y Ron comenzó a hablar:

-Harry quiero hablar contigo, Hermione tú también puedes quedarte.

-yo me voy, no tengo nada que hablar con ellos- dijo Ginny y se marchó a su cuarto.

-eh...chicos yo quiero decirles, que bueno...supongo que lo lamento- dijo Ron- yo siempre le dije a Harry sobre mis sentimientos por ti, pero herms yo nunca te dije nada, es decir, te enteraste indirectamente por Ginny y de todas formas nunca me dijiste nada.

-es que yo sólo te quiero como amigo Ron- dijo Hermione

-ya lo sé y ahora yo también porque estoy enamorado de otra chica así que no veo porque estar peleado con ustedes, son mis mejores amigos, y ya que pueden ser felices juntos, quiero pedirles perdón, ¿podemos retroceder y ser como antes?- dijo Ron

-podemos ser amigos como antes Ron, pero no retrocedamos, hoy tú ya no sufres por hermi y yo y ella somos felices juntos- dijo Harry

-¿Ron con quien iras al baile, ¿con tu nueva amada?- preguntó hermi

-no lo sé, no creo que eso sea posible.

En ese momento Lavander entró por la puerta, Ron no tenía nada que perder además no quería ir solo.

-Lavander, me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo? – dijo Ron que luego rápidamente agrego- sólo como amigos

-claro!- dijo ésta que se tiró a los brazos de Ron y lo abrazó hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-Ron, sabía que volverías rro-rro mi rro-rro- dijo emocionada Lavander, y luego se fue diciendo que debía ir a contarle a Parvati que habían vuelto, y antes de que Ron pudiera rezongar ya no estaba.

-ustedes me escucharon ¿no, dije como amigos! Y ella va a correr el chisme de que volvimos, ¿Qué parte no entiende, está tan loca como luna- dijo Ron indignado

-vamos Ron, es mejor que nada, he oído que Lavander tomó muchas pociones anti-depresión cuando la dejaste, creo que hicieron un daño permanente en su cerebro, la pobre no sabe ni lo que hace.

-esta bien pero sólo hasta la fiesta, luego no fingiré que me agrada y la mandaré a los mil demonios; Harry tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch vamos o el simio Krum nos expulsará.

-adiós amor- dijo Harry y besó a Hermione y se marchó con Ron.

En ese momento una joven rubia de ojos claros apareció, era Fleur.

-hola hegmione!- dijo la francesita- estoy tang feliz de vegte!- dijo Fleur mientras la abrazaba

-que sorpresa!- dijo Hermione- ¿no se supone que deberías estar en casa con tu esposo?

-¿esposo? Ah Bill, todavía no me acostumbgo- dijo Fleur- el está en Áfrigca en asuntos paga Ggingotts, no quegía molestag más en casa de mis sueggos así que me vine a hogwagts el lugag que tang bien me gecibe siempge- dijo Fleur contenta.

-¡que bueno, estarás en el baile de navidad, ¿con quién irás?- dijo herms

-no lo sé, gecién llego, luego lo decidigé- dijo Fleur.

En ese momento bajó Ginny de su recámara, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las dos personas que más detestaba estaban ahí.

-¿fleurrgg?- dijo furiosa Ginny- ¿Qué acaso te mandó mamá?

-no, no, dumbledoge me invitó a que pase unos días con ustedegs, va en hogwagts.

-de cualquier forma no se te ocurra molestarme, ya bastante te soporte en casa, además ten cuidado con que clase de gente te juntas, ahora eres una Weasley y no quiero que mi apellido se arruine porque te juntas con una sangre impura- dijo Ginny despectivamente

Fleur no entendía nada, Hermione se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Los días pasaron y el día del baile llegó; el gran salón abrió sus puertas y las parejas entraron de la mano:

Harry y Hermione, Ron y Lavander, Neville y luna, y... ¿con quién iría Cedric? Era la pregunta de herms.

Cedric y Fleur, aparecieron en el baile, igual dejaron bien en claro que iban como amigos, porque Fleur y él se querían mucho desde el torneo; Ginny fue con Draco, era sorprendente pero ahora ambos odiaban a Hermione y a Harry, tenían mucho en común; Pansy tuvo que ir con Goyle y lloraba al ver a Draco.

Cho Chang fue del brazo de Filch, porque no tenía con quien ir y tenía que ir si o si, así que Dumbledore se compadeció de la desgraciada y le ordenó a Filch que la llevara, éste con una mano agarraba a la oriental y con la otra sostenía a la señora Norris, su gata.

Viktor Krum fue con una chica que no era del colegio, se llamaba Marian y era su novia.

En las mesas había toda clases de comidas y todas las jóvenes tenían vestidos muy refinados y lucían bellísimas; menos Cho que llevaba un kimono desteñido y encogido que tenía varios aujeros. En una de las mesas estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavander, Fleur y Cedric. La situación era agradable aunque Hermione había pensado que sería incómoda; Cedric hablaba entretenidamente con Harry y con ella, Fleur también hablaba bastante, Lavander se fue corriendo porque dijo que quería bailar y se puso a bailar en los pasillos, Ron estaba muy feliz por esto ya que no tenía que seguir soportándola y miraba a Fleur como embobado y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fleur miró a Ron con una sonrisa sospechosa, se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo y camino lento y despacio como si quisiera que lo sigan. Ron obedeció de inmediato, fue al jardín donde había ido Fleur.

-te estagba espegando rong- dijo Fleur

-pero Fleur antes que nada quiero decirte que yo te amo, una vez ya perdí a un amor por no decírselo, ahora no quiero cometer el mismo error.

-rong pego yo estoy casada con Bill, no puedo ofgecegte nada- dijo Fleur

-no me des nada, solo tu amor- dijo Ron- ¿tú me amas?

Aunque Fleur quería a Bill, ya no lo amaba ya casi no lo veía y además aún era joven, nada le impedía ser feliz, que le costaba hacer una buena acción en esta vida con un pobre niño enamorado.

-bueno ron, entonces demuestgame que me amas- dijo Fleur

Ron se acercó y comenzó a besarla, primero suavemente y luego con más intensidad, recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y Fleur con las manos en su cabeza revolvía su cabello.

Ron tiró a Fleur al pasto, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero se dejo llevar, mientras tanto seguían besándose, Fleur le desabrochaba su traje de gala y él buscaba el cierre de su vestido, todo iba muy rápido cuando de pronto...

-no puedo creerlo!- dijo Ginny observándolos tirados en el pasto con la ropa desarreglada y a punto de desvestirse, besándose apasionadamente, cuando Fleur para y lo separa de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron- se que yo no tengo experiencia pero estoy seguro de esto.

-ron cállate y voltea- dijo Fleur con cara frenética del espanto.

-Ginny, no es lo que parece- dijo Ron mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se levantaba del pasto, Fleur se terminó de cerrar el cierre de su vestido y se levanto pálida como un muerto.

-seguro Ron, si me quedaba alguna duda con tu último discursito todo me quedó mas que claro, ¿puedes enseñarme Fleur?- dijo Ginny en gesto de burla hacia Ron- por favor que estaban pensando!

-Ginny, yo...yo no se pogque lo hice, estoyg tang aggenpentida, lo lamento mucho créeme- dijo Fleur mientras lloraba.

-tú, cállate, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bill, y con su propio hermano, nunca te soporte porque pensaba que eras una tonta, pero ahora te odio porque descubrí que eres una perra- dijo Ginny furiosa.

-no la llames así- dijo Ron- yo la obligué, esto es mi culpa por favor Ginny y si hablas arruinaras nuestra familia, lo que queda de ella, ya que Percy no nos visita.

-no me vengas con esa clase de excusas y no la defiendas en cuanto a la familia, tú! La arruinaste desde el momento en que pusiste un dedo encima de la esposa de tu hermano, no me pidas que me calle semejante pecado porque no lo haré, ahora mismo llamaré a mamá y a Bill; y tú! Francesita puedes hacerte la idea de que ya no eres una Weasley, y no lo serás aunque estés con Ron después de esto Ron no será reconocido como mi hermano- dicho esto Ginny se fue.

-lo aguine todo, como pude, tenía una familia, una casa, un esposo que me amaba ¿pog que?- dijo Fleur y se tiró al pasto a llorar.

-primero, el esposo que te amaba nunca te acompañaba no puede vivir viajando, si te ama debe estar contigo, y segundo lamento decirte esto pero ni Ginny ni mamá te querían, así que no pierdes nada; en cambio yo, puede decirle adiós a todo, pero sabes valió la pena porque nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que estuve a punto de hacer- dijo Ron levantando a Fleur del piso.

-tienes gazon, en hogwagts siempge tendré un hogar y en tu familia no ega bien tratada- dijo Fleur sonriendo como si hubiera vuelto a nacer- gracias rong yo te quiego mucho, y se que segas muy bueno como novio- dijo Fleur, lo besó y luego se marchó. Ron no podía creerlo Fleur y él estaban saliendo, y se jugarían a todo por el amor que se tenían; se sintió tan feliz que se olvidó de lo de su familia.

En el pasillo...

-Ginny, ¿Qué sucede, ¿por que te fuiste así?- preguntó Draco Malfoy- ¿por que lloras?

-por...por nada Draco, una estupidez- dijo Ginny

- en ese caso...- dijo Draco y comenzó a besarla; Ginny se iba olvidando poco a poco de sus problemas.

-Ginny, quiero...quiero que vengas conmigo a la casa de slytherin- dijo Draco nervioso.

-bueno...supongo, ¿estaremos solos?- dijo Ginny, que ya tenía mucha experiencia en noviazgos pero nunca había llegado tan lejos; sabía que Draco quería pasar la noche con ella, pero por otro lado no tenía nada que perder, después de todo no tenía compromisos, y así podría sacar a Harry de su cuerpo y de su alma, aunque siempre soñó que con Harry ella se convertiría en mujer, pero después de todo Draco no era un mal partido, para nada.

-si estaremos solos, tengo mi propia recamara- dijo Draco, deseaba tanto estar con Ginny, después de todo ella había tenido muchos novios y tenia muy buena fama, cosa que Draco quería comprobar, una persona con experiencia era genial para iniciarlo pensó Draco.

-vamos- dijo Ginny mientras pensaba: él sabrá cuidarme, después de todo, él si tiene más experiencia que yo, en este asunto, Draco me convertirá en mujer.

Los dos se fueron hacia la casa de slytherin en las mazmorras y se encerraron en el cuarto de Draco.

Mientras en la torre de astronomía:

-las estrellas brillan tan hermosas esta noche- dijo Hermione

-como tú mi amor- dijo Harry y ambos se sentaron mirando el estrellado cielo.

-esto es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo herms.

-si lo sé- dijo Harry y comenzaron a besarse, Hermione se recostó en su hombro y Harry le acariciaba los cabellos, pensando en lo afortunado que era y en lo feliz que se sentía, parecía que entraba en un sueño...

...El sol le daba en el rostro a Hermione, abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la torre de astronomía recostada junto al amor de su vida, Harry, se habían quedado dormidos aún llevaban puesto los trajes de gala, debía ir a cambiarse, ya era domingo a la mañana; Harry también despertó.

-no puedo creer que nos dormimos- dijo Harry

-supongo que el baile nos dejó exhaustos- dijo hermi

Se dirigieron a la sala común, todos aún dormían, el baile los había dejado fritos, Hermione aprovechó se dio una ducha y se cambió, aún le dolían terriblemente los pies. Harry también se cambió, cuando apareció en el cuarto de los chicos Neville estaba despierto.

-hola Harry, veo que no has dormido aquí- dijo Neville

-ah...eh...no- dijo Harry, que no había hecho nada malo, ¿pero Neville le creería?- yo y herms nos quedamos dormidos en la torre de astronomía.

-ah...ok, igual ¿estaban solos en la torre?- dijo Neville

-si ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-es que Ginny tampoco vino a dormir la espere toda la noche, y no apareció, quería pedirle disculpas por mi actitud del otro día- dijo Neville, que aún amaba a Ginny pero ayer en el baile se había besado con luna y ahora ésta le gustaba un poco.

-ni idea en donde se metió Ginny- dijo Harry- pregúntale a Ron seguro que él sabe.

-no, no sabe le pregunte cuando vino y dijo algo como que él y Ginny ya no eran hermanos y algo así, supongo que debe haber tomado demás- dijo Neville

-seguro- dijo Harry, que decidió acostarse, aún tenía sueño. Neville hizo lo mismo después de todo, no había pegado un ojo en todo la noche.

Hermione se sentó en la sala común a leer. Ginny en la habitación de Draco despertó desnuda, con Draco en iguales condiciones a su lado, empezó a recordar lo que sucedió en la noche anterior; se fue con una bata que luego le devolvería a Draco, tapando su cuerpo desnudo y con su vestido y zapatos en mano fue despacio sin hacer ruido para que Draco no despertará, se dirigió a la sala común; en cuanto se encontró allí...

Hermione levantó la vista de la lectura porque una persona acababa de entrar, era Ginny con el pelo revuelto y apenas una bata que cubría su cuerpo y en la parte superior derecha la bata tenía grabado: Draco Malfoy.

-veo que anoche no precisamente dormiste- dijo Hermione en un tono burlón.

-no es de tu incumbencia, iba a bañarme en el baño de los prefectos ya que Ron me prestó la llave pero me olvide el shampoo- mintió Ginny

-claro, claro- dijo Hermione- y en el camino de paso le pediste prestada la bata a Draco. Ginny empalideció al ver que tal como Hermione decía la bata delataba que era de Draco ya que llevaba su nombre inscripto.

Ginny corrió a su cuarto a vestirse y acostarse nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada; sabía que Hermione iba a contarle esto a todos, después de todo ellas ahora se odiaban.

Hermione se sintió dichosa de devolver una de las tantas ofensas que recibió por parte de Ginny, además recordó que había pasado la noche abrazada junto al hombre que amaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_**Holis**_

_**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero q les este gustando**_

_**Please manden reviews!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Chao!**_

_**Micky.hermi**_

_**Pd: Si tienen algún dic sobre esta parejita pasen la dire**_

_**bye**_


	7. La Marca Tenebrosa

**Capítulo 7: la marca tenebrosa**

La semana comenzó y los alumnos tenían mucha tarea. Todos se sentaron en el gran comedor para tomar su desayuno.

Hermione estaba acostada aún, tenía dolor de cabeza y algo le preocupaba, se sentía deprimida y no sabía por que, ella pensaba que nada le faltaba con Harry a su lado pero igual tenía esa extraña sensación.

-Ron- dijo Harry comiendo una tostada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron

-apártate ahí viene tu vieja lechuza

-OH, gracias- dijo Ron y justo a tiempo se corrió del camino de su lechuza, que cayó dentro de un palto de avena con el periódico atado a la pata

-¿te compras el profeta?- dijo Harry intrigado

-verás, yo quería saber cosas sobre el próximo mundial de quidditch y hoy trae entrevistas a jugadores famosos.

-apuesto a que Krum aparecerá ahí- dijo Harry

-No, no puede ser...no, no, no!- gritó Ron que tenía la cara pálida.

-¿Qué, acaso Krum aparece en varias hojas, porque no se me ocurre nada tan malo como eso- rió Harry, pero su amigo no reía, seguía pálido y ahora tenía los ojos llorosos.

-es del ministerio, hubo una muerte, era un muggle, y fue el innombrable y su banda- dijo Ron entre sollozos.

-pero...pero, ¿Quién?- dijo Harry que ahora parecía muy preocupado.

-dice que encontraron la marca sobre la casa y lo único que vieron fue el cadáver del hombre- dijo Ron- apenas apareció la marca el ministerio fue al lugar, antes que los muggles se metieran- dijo Ron que ahora las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-si, pero ¿Quién es?- dijo Harry que sentía que el pecho le saltaba- ¿es alguien que conozca, y Harry pensó en los dursley.

-si...no tengo el valor, toma y lee- dijo Ron extendiendo el periódico.

-el hombre fue reconocido como- leyó Harry en voz alta- Paul Granger de 38 años- Harry se quedó en silencio, luego la sangre corría muy rápido por su cerebro y vio la foto continua, era la casa de Hermione.

-no, pobre Hermione- dijo Ron que se secaba las lagrimas- no quiero imaginar como debe estar.

-pero...-dijo Harry- no lo sabe, todavía sigue en cama, dijo que se sentía mal. En ese momento observó que varios alumnos buscaban a Hermione con la mirada, tenían el periódico en sus manos. La puerta principal se abrió y McGonagall apareció con cara de preocupada.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger?- dijo la profesora.

-ella...esta, esta...en su cuarto- dijo Ron tartamudeando de la preocupación.

-no lo sabe, ¿verdad?- dijo McGonagall y una muestra de lamento apareció en su rostro.

-no creo- dijo Harry

-bien, iré a buscarla, su madre necesita de ella.

-pero, ¿ella esta bien?- dijo Harry

-si, no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento, pero supongo que debe estar muy mal sentimentalmente, como toda persona después de perder a su marido.

-la acompaño, quiero estar con ella- dijo Harry

-yo también, nos necesita- dijo Ron seriamente.

-bueno entonces, potter y Weasley acompáñenme. Se dirigieron a la sala de griffindor, subieron al cuarto de las chicas, era la primera vez que entraban sino hubiera sido por la situación se hubiesen alegrado, pero sin embargo, todos temían tener que dar esa dura noticia.

Hermione estaba acostada leyendo un libro cuando vio a tres personas entrar, su novio, su mejor amigo y su profesora favorita después de Dumbledore.

-lo lamento- dijo rápidamente Hermione- no piensen mal, solo estaba leyendo porque me duele mucho la cabeza y no puedo dormir, tampoco quise desayunar pero ya me levanto y voy a clases- dijo decidida Hermione, esperando no recibir un reto, pero si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería hubiera preferido el reto.

-señorita Granger, no importa, yo le creo pero hay algo muy triste y lamentable que debo informarle- dijo McGonagall

-¿Qué sucede?- luego se dirigió a Harry- ¿pasa algo amor, no me asusten.

-herms, quisiera decirte que esta todo bien pero no puedo sucedió algo. Harry no pudo continuar, no podía ser él, el que haga sufrir ala persona que mas amaba, él sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien tan querido, él había perdido a Sirius que era como su padre, pero no sabía cual sería la reacción de su novia.

-díganme, por favor- dijo Hermione desesperada. ¿Le paso algo a mi familia, díganme que solo tengo un mal presentimiento, díganme que mi familia esta bien!- gritó Hermione que ahora había comenzado a llorar, Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Ron se sentó del otro lado y los observaba.

McGonagall quiso poner fin a la situación, cuanto más la retrase podía ser peor.

-tú padre, el señor Paul Granger ha sido encontrado muerto en tu casa, fueron el innombrable y algunos de sus mortífagos, la marca tenebrosa apareció en el tejado de tu casa; tu madre está bien, en ese momento no se encontraba en el lugar- dijo McGonagall como una periodista televisiva, y luego añadió- no sabe como lo siento, perdóneme por darle esta pésima noticia- dicho esto miró a Hermione que mientras abrazaba a Harry comenzó a gritar:

-NOOO, NO PUEDE SER, NO, MI PADRE NO!; ES MI CULPA SI YO NO TUVIERA MAGIA NO ESTARÍAN CONECTADOS CON TODO ESTE MUNDO, ¿POR QUÉ, ¿POR QUÉ, NOO!- dijo Hermione mientras lloraba y gritaba, Harry también lloraba no podía soportar que Hermione sufra así; McGonagall y Ron se quedaron petrificados y con cara de espanto, luego Harry sintió que algo le resbalaba de las manos y Hermione desvaneció.

-se ha desmayado- dijo McGonagall preocupada- hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Los chicos la ayudaron a llevar a Hermione, que todavía seguía inconsciente.

-debo llamar a su madre, debe ver a su hija, se necesitan mutuamente. McGonagall se retiró, Hermione comenzó a despertar. Parecía en estado de shock, no miraba a nada en particular, Harry tomó su mano, miraba petrificada al techo y las lágrimas caían gruesamente sobre su rostro.

-háblame amor, dime algo- dijo Harry preocupadísimo

-quiero ver a mi madre- dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista del techo.

-ella vendrá en un momento McGonagall la fue a llamar.

-es mi culpa, es mi culpa, soy una estúpida, yo dejé expuestos a mis padres después de desafiar a los mortífagos en el ministerio, yo...yo tengo toda la culpa- dijo Hermione, que ahora miraba a Harry con los ojos tan fríos y perdidos, como los de un muerto en vida, tenía el luto en el rostro.

-herms, no...no podías hacer nada, no es tu culpa- dijo Harry, que sabía lo difícil que era asimilar eso, ya que se sentía muy culpable de la muerte de Sirius, hasta hace unos meses cuando comprendió, que nadie puede predecir los crímenes de Voldemort.

En ese momento la madre de Hermione entró, era bella y se parecía mucho a ella y en ese instante se parecían más que nunca, ya que las dos tenían la misma cara de luto y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Harry entendió que lo mejor era dejarlas solas, así que la saludó; ésta lo miró e intento ser amable y simpática pero cuando dijo- hola Harry- sonó como una triste canción.

-nos vemos- dijo Harry que se fue seguido de Ron.

Se quedaron en la puerta, se escuchaban llantos y luego de muchos llantos comenzaron a hablar. Harry y Ron estuvieron una hora parados en la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y Hermione salió abrazada de su madre. Hermione corrió a los brazos de Harry, éste la abrazó fuertemente, deseaba tanto calmar su dolor, quería protegerla.

-herms creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa de mis padres por algún tiempo- dijo Jane Granger mientras los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- ya sabes, creo que no estoy lista para regresar a esa casa.

-te entiendo mamá- dijo Hermione- ¿segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-ya te dije que no herms, aquí está tu lugar y no conozco lugar más seguro que este colegio, tú misma me lo dijiste con Dumbledore aquí está todo más que bien; además necesitas a tus amigos y yo ya estaré bien, tu director me va a dar seguridad especial con una orden de no sé que...y también iré unos días a la casa de los señores Weasley. Lo único que te pido es que me prometas que te cuidarás- dijo Jane Granger y luego miró a Harry y a Ron- por favor cuídenla, es todo lo que me queda y es por ella que todavía quiero vivir, no soportaría otra pérdida.

-quédese tranquila, la cuidaré más que a mi vida- dijo Harry

-me cuidaré mamá despreocupate, tú también debes cuidarte

-adiós hija, adiós Harry y Ron.

-adiós- dijeron los tres al unísono y después de abrazar a Jane, la vieron desaparecer por los pasillos.

_**Holis a todos!**_

_**Espero q esten bien**_

_**Les agradezco por sus reviews**_

_**Me alegra saber que les esta gustando el dic**_

_**Ahora para conocerlos mas quisiera que me cuenten **_

_**Cuales son sus personajes favoritos de Harry potter y cuales son los personajes que mas odian**_

_**Bueno mi respuesta esta en mi perfil**_

_**Si les interesa saberlo entren**_

_**Ahora espero que en sus reviews me cuenten**_

_**Les mando besotes y espero que esten disfrutando de este nuevo capítulo se que es algo triste pero Voldemort debía aparecer…**_

_**Chauchas**_

_**Micky.hermi**_


	8. Tiempos Mejores

**Capítulo 8: tiempos mejores**

Los días habían pasado y Hermione ya había asimilado todo; ya no lloraba todo el día y ahora volvía a participar en clase. Días antes Dumbledore dio un discurso en su honor y le deseo que sea fuerte ante estos tiempos difíciles, luego todos los alumnos se levantaron a darle unas palabras de aliento a Hermione, incluso Cedric fue uno de los primeros en abrazar a Hermione; el había perdido a su madre de pequeño y al recordarlo ambos lloraron juntos, y él le dijo que estaría para lo que necesite; luego otros vinieron a saludar: Fleur, Krum, Marian (la novia de Krum),Luna, Neville, y Ginny, que al pasar solo murmuró algo como "lo lamento", porque todavía odiaba a Hermione, pero eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Todos fueron a saludar menos Draco, Cho Chang, y el profesor Snape, que nunca quisieron a Hermione y parecían regocijarse al verla pasar llorando. Un día Harry, al ver a Cho riendo le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que se llenara de acne y de piojos. Hermione ese día esbozo una sonrisa, amaba tanto a Harry.

Se encontraban juntos en la sala de Griffindor:

-Harry no se como agradecerte la compañía que me diste, si no hubiera sido por ti...- herms no pudo terminar Harry le había dado un gran beso.

-tendrás que pagarme con muchos de estos- dijo Harry pícaramente.

-¿crees que pueda?- siguió herms

-si te esfuerzas y trabajas duro, quizá- dijo Harry tratando de poner cara de serio.

-entonces deberé empezar a practicar desde ahora- dijo herms y comenzaron a besarse suavemente y dulcemente, parecían esas postales del día de los enamorados, se veían tan bien juntos.

Ginny pasó y los vio primero sintió envidia pero luego se acordó que ella tenía a Draco y decidió ir a buscarlo.

Draco estaba besándose en el pasillo con Pansy Parkinson, cuando Ginny llegó.

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo Draco Malfoy?

-bueno, ¿quieres que te haga un gráfico o me saco una foto?- dijo Draco y Pansy rió como una tarada.

-¿DE QUE TE RÍES, ¿Qué NO VES QUE TE USA? EL SE ACUESTA CONMIGO MIENTRAS SE HACE EL NOVIO CONTIGO- grito desesperada Ginny.

-parece que todos los Weasley se proponen inventar cosas sobre Draco.

-PERO NO ES UNA MENTIRA!- dijo Ginny y luego gritó lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente- SINO, ESPEREN Y VERÁN QUE EN 9 MESES NACERÁ ESA MENTIRA QUE USTEDES DICEN- gritó Ginny.

-¿Qué?- dijo Draco que ahora parecía preocupado- ¿estás embarazada, conmigo no juegues Ginny, ¿Qué garantía tengo de que sea mío, te podrías haber acostado con otros, de hecho no dudo que eso fuera así.

-Draco no puedo creerlo- gritó Pansy que ahora entendía todo- no quiero saber más nada contigo- dijo y le pegó una bofetada a Draco y luego se fue mirando con desprecio a Ginny.

-¿estas muy seguro de lo que dices Draco, ya veremos cuando mi hijo sea idéntico a ti- dijo Ginny cínicamente.

-ja, iremos al medimago ¿contenta, si estas embarazada ABORTARÁS Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS ASÍ SE HARÁ, Y EN CASO DE QUE TE NIEGUES MI FAMILIA SE ENCARGARÁ DE TI Y DEL MONSTRUO QUE LLEVAS EN EL VIENTRE- dijo Draco.

Ginny lo miró y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo basura que era Draco y se alegro de que todo haya sido una mentira.

¿lo hiciste apropósito verdad, pensaste que embarazándote de mi, yo iba a hacerme cargo e iba a sacar a tu familia de la miseria- rió Draco- no en ésta vida muñeca- dijo Draco besando ásperamente a Ginny a la fuerza y luego yéndose por el pasillo mientras gritaba:

mañana mismo iremos al medimago- dijo Draco

Ginny no sabía como iba a mentir, pero bueno, todo era mejor que si realmente estuviera embarazada.

Justo en ese momento Fleur corrió a sorprender a Ron, le tapo los ojos y le dijo:

-adivina quieng soyg rong- dijo Fleur

-uh...esto esta difícil, hay muchas chicas francesas que me quieren tocar y morirían por mí (cuak, q iluso)- dijo Ron en tono burlón

-muy gacioso Rong- dijo Fleur pegándole un codazo, ya no llevaba la alianza, se había separado de Bill y Ron de su familia, por así decirlo.

-mi vida sabes que bromeo, yo solo te amo a ti, por más q vengan no dejare que me toquen- y gritó- ESCUCHARON FRANCESITAS VUELVAN A SUS CASAS PORQUE NO OBTENDRÁN NADA DE ESTE HOMBRE- dijo Ron

-ja ja ja, ¿quiegues que te aplauda?- dijo furiosísima Fleur

-no, quiero esto...- dijo Ron que la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, poco a poco Fleur se iba entregando y se olvidaba del enfado. En ese momento paso Krum abrazado de Marian.

-ves mi amorr está en el airre- dijo señalando a Fleur y a Ron, estos se separaron y les sonrieron.

-el amorr aparrece porr todos lados en estos días, ¿no cierrto?

-clago, mientrags halla amog nunca nos faltaga felicidad- dijo Fleur- ¿no cuchugumín? (es su forma de decir cuchurrumín xD)

-por supuesto mi fleurrrgg- rió Ron y la volvió a besar

-nosotros nos vamos a pasear- dijo Marian- nos vemos luego; Fleur y Ron los vieron alejarse, hacían linda pareja juntos y ahora Hermione se sacaría de encima a Krum para siempre.

Todo daba la impresión de que todos eran felices, Neville con luna, que siempre se besaban a escondidas en el invernadero mientras luna le convidaba una botellita de wisky de fuego a su novio. Luego aparecían borrachos por los pasillos. Después estaba Fleur y Ron que se amaban mucho, habían aprendido a divertirse mucho juntos, al principio era más bien solo una relación pasional pero ahora era amor de verdad. Y por último estaban Harry y Hermione que estaban en su mejor momento y más enamorados que nunca. Ginny era la única que por el momento parecía que todo le iba mal, y por eso vivía muy amargada y malhumorada; un día le dijo la verdad a Draco sobre su falso embarazo y él se arreglo con Pansy mientras reía y decía algo como "menos mal" y "mejor para ti". Ginny lo odiaba pero estos últimos días hubo algo que le cambio el humor y la hizo volver a ser la Ginny de siempre.

**Flash back: de cómo Ginny se volvió a enamorar**

Ella estaba una tarde en el campo de quidditch practicando sola, cuando un chico que ella conocía, pues había sido alumno de hogwarts, se acercó.

-hola Ginny veo que juegas mejor que nunca- dijo Oliver Wood.

-gracias- dijo Ginny que ya no quería ser amable con nadie aunque Oliver era muy apuesto.

-sabes Ginny yo ahora trabajo en hogwarts

-ah, que bien- dijo Ginny secamente mientras descendía al suelo, Oliver ser acercó

-debo ser totalmente sincero contigo- dijo Oliver

-adelante, pero me obligarás a ser sincera contigo- dijo Ginny

-entonces comienza tú- dijo Oliver amablemente

-escucha, yo vengo de relaciones muy difíciles y estoy en esa etapa de "odio mi vida" y que todos me odian a mí, y los hombres me hicieron sufrir mucho, ¿me entiendes?- dijo Ginny que no sabía porque le contaba todas esas cosas a Oliver, con quien no tenía confianza, pero se sentía extrañamente bien desahogarse

-esta bien, te entiendo, pero igual déjame decirte que eres hermosa y tienes una linda sonrisa, es una lástima que no la utilices seguido- dijo Oliver

-gracias, tú...tú eres muy buen capitán- dijo Ginny

-oye, ¿yo te digo que eres linda y tú me sales con lo de capitán, creo que así nunca atraparás a un chico- dijo Oliver

-YO NO QUIERO ATRAPAR A NINGÚN CHICO- dijo enfadada Ginny- ¿creías que porque me digas un piropo iba a tirarme a tus brazos?

- no, solo esperaba que intentaras besarme- rió Oliver

Ginny estaba por pegarle, ¿acaso tan mala fama tenía?

-no te enojes era una broma- se apresuró a decir Oliver- era para romper el hielo

-ja, ja- ironizó Ginny, pero de verdad había caído, le agradaba saber que Oliver no tenía tanto ego como aparentaba.

-quisiera saber, ¿quisieras venir conmigo a hosmeade, ¿o crees que no estas recuperada para tener una cita?

-creo que me acabo de auto dar el alta- rió Ginny

-en ese caso, genial- dijo Oliver- porque me gustas mucho

-tú también me gustas- dijo Ginny que no sabía porque pero Oliver era un chico muy agradable y le daban ganas de ser completamente sincera con él, por una vez en la vida quería ser sincera desde el principio, y luego pensó y dijo- sabes, tengo ganas de besarte- dijo Ginny esperando ver la reacción de Oliver

-yo también- dijo Oliver- ¿y sabes lo que espero que suceda después de nuestra primera cita?- dijo Oliver- me gustaría que empecemos a salir- dijo- francamente no veo porque siempre hay que dar tantas vueltas para ser novios.

-yo también opino como tú- dijo Ginny que al fin conocía a alguien como ella, simple, sincero y muy atractivo

Luego se besaron, pasaron todo el día juntos en hosmeade, visitaron lugares hermosos y se despidieron en el colegio con la confirmación de que ya eran novios. Ginny se arregló con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Fue difícil pero lo logró; lloró, los abrazó y les pidió disculpas, también a Fleur; se sentía tan contenta que quería abrazar a todos sus amigos y lo hizo uno por uno y luego les confesó lo mucho que los extraño.

**Fin del flash back**

-es tan bueno que estemos unidas de vuelta- dijo herms a Ginny

- yo estoy muy feliz de recuperar a mi amiguita del alma, te pido disculpas por todo, yo no...-dijo Ginny que fue interrumpida

-no tienes que repetirlo, ya te perdone y los demás también, ¿olvidemos todo si, dile a Oliver que le haré un altar, gracias a él recupere a mi mejor amiga- dijo herms

-ahí llega el todopoderoso- rió Ginny

-hola amor- dijo Oliver besando a Ginny- vengan conmigo Harry, Ron y Fleur nos están esperando vamos a ir al callejón Diagon para visitar a Fred y George, hace mucho que no los veo, imagínense lo que dirán cuando se enteren de que salgo con su pequeña hermana- dijo Oliver

-no tan pequeña!- se quejó Ginny y besó a Oliver- solo espero que Ron recupere a nuestra familia como yo los recupere a mis amigos- dijo Ginny

-si, ojalá- dijo Hermione

Todos juntos se dirigieron al negocio de los mellizos, esperando que todo siga bien como hasta ahora, Hermione pensaba que su padre le estaba enviando este regalo de paz y amistad desde el cielo.

_**holiz espero que esten muy bien**_

_**aca subo este capítulo donde las cosas para Ginny mejoran**_

_**es que después de tanto sufrimiento debía ser feliz**_

_**todo parece estar en armonía, al menos por el momento…**_

_**espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**_

_**les agradezco mucho por sus reviews**_

_**seguire subiendo lo mas seguido que pueda**_

_**besotes a todo el mundo**_

_**lean y reviews!**_

_**Chauchas**_

_**Micky.hermi**_


	9. Amor en el aire y odio también

**Capítulo 9: amor en el aire y odio también**

-hola chicos- dijo Fred a todos

-hola- dijeron todos-¿y George?- preguntó Harry

En ese momento dos personas que parecían unidas por un pegamento mágico, se besaban apasionadamente tirándose sobre las cosas y derrumbando todo a su paso, era George y la nueva "ayudante" de los chicos en el negocio, se tiraron sobre una caja de varitas falsas, cuando ella le arrancaba los botones de su camisa y Fred tosió apropósito para que notaran la presencia de todos y no continuaran haciendo lo que estaban por hacer.

-hey Fred- dijo George acomodándose la camisa, que no podía cerrar ya que no tenía botones, se limpió el rouge de los labios mientras sacaba de encima a Melody, la empleada, quien se cerró su blusa y se arreglaba su rubio cabello, tenía ojos azules y una linda figurita y parecía tan alocada como los gemelos.

-eh, no sabía que estabas aquí aún, pensé que te habías ido- digo George

-yo pensé que te había pedido que ordenes la despensa no que te revuelques por todos lados con Melody- dijo Fred y luego se detuvo a observar el local, parecía que un huracán había pasado por todos lados donde se apoyaron.- no me fui porque me cruce con ellos- dijo señalando a todos.

-perdón no...no sabía que todos estaban aquí- dijo George rojo de vergüenza.

-¿así que ella es la nueva empleada?- preguntó Ron y Fleur le dio un codazo porque no quería que so novio se entrometa con una chica que era bastante linda.

-solo preguntaba- se quejó Ron mientras se frotaba el lugar del codazo

-si es ella- dijo Fred- a la que le recuerdo que esta aquí para trabajar no para besarse con uno del los dueños. Todos rieron menos Melody que se puso rojísima

-lamento la escena que tuvieron que presenciar- dijo Melody.

Era claro que eran tal para cual, porque luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a George, eran igual de chiquilines.

-hey Wood- dijo Fred- ¿Qué haces con todos estos?

-bueno, verás, salgo con tu hermana Ginny

-¡¿qué!- dijo George que ahora se había puesto serio- en esta familia están todos locos, primero Ron le quita la esposa a Bill- y luego agrego mirando a Fleur- lo lamento no es por nada, pero digamos que no es lo normal, luego Ginny que va a cumplir 16 con Oliver que tiene 20 años!- gritó George.

-no sé de que te quejas, supongo que a mamá no le hará ninguna gracia que tu te revuelques con Melody- gritó furiosa Ginny

-calma todos- gritó Fred- me alegro mucho por todas las parejas, pero no discutan más ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Fred

Nadie respondió solo se miraron con un poco de odio los hermanos Weasley y luego asintieron.

Pasaron una agradable tarde en el local de los mellizos, pero debían regresar al castillo, cada uno a lo suyo, por lo que se despidieron de Fred, George y Melody y volvieron al colegio con los bolsillos repletos de productos de "sortilegios Weasley". Cuando llegaron:

-amor- dijo Wood a Ginny- debo seguir trabajando, ya sabes Dumbledore me da mucho trabajo y este colegio no se administras solo, así que...debo irme.

-de acuerdo, supongo que nos veremos luego- dijo Ginny y lo besó. Harry se quedó perplejo, no es que le daba celos pero el sentía que Ginny era muy pequeña para Wood, y por un momento se sintió como Ron, otro hermano cuidador, pero después se dio cuenta que prefería mil veces eso, antes de que Ginny se obsesionara devuelta con él.

-amog, yo también debo igme dumbledoge es muy bueno conmigo dejandome quedagme y lo menos que puedo haceg es ayudag en los negocios y en las tgansacciones con Gringots- dijo Fleur y luego besó al amor de su vida, o sea, Ron.

-de acuerdo cariño, pero no desaparezcas por mucho tiempo, ya sabes puede venir otra chica y secuestrarme, ya todos saben lo tentador que soy- dijo Ron pero al ver que Fleur puso mala cara, agregó- era una bromita

-si clago- dijo Fleur y estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta cuando chocó con Draco Malfoy.

.cuidado rata pobre- dijo Malfoy a Ron- ya sabes que no te mereces una hermosura como Fleur, quizás un día de estos se me antoje quitártela- rió Draco, mientras miraba con deseo a Fleur quien se sonrojó y antes de irse dijo:

-ves rong yo también soyg iggesistible- y Fleur se fue por los pasillos dejando a Ron con Malfoy y los demás.

-Draco cállate o un día de estos te quito un par de dientes.

-jeje, ¿tú y quién más? Además claro de tu novio Potter

-yo- dijo Wood que ya bastante bronca le tenía a Malfoy por como había tratado a Ginny (ésta le había contado todo a su nuevo novio).

Malfoy al ver a Wood que se le acercaba se fue corriendo, nunca sería tan bobo como para luchar contra dos chicos de su edad y uno de 20 años.

-gracias Wood- dijo Ron- te debo una

-denada, regálame a tu hermana y estamos a mano- rió Wood y Ginny se quejó.

-yo no estoy a la venta- luego añadió sonriéndole a su novio por como enfrentó a Malfoy- más bien soy de tu propiedad- dijo Ginny

-eso es demasiado- dijo Wood y luego la besó por ultima vez- me voy pero regresaré exigiendo lo que es mío, es decir, tu boca- gritó por los pasillos mientras desaparecía.

-que chico tan loco es Oliver- rió Hermione- son tal para cual Ginny, lo reconozco, y que bueno que te proteja tan bien ¿no?

-si, aunque a veces parece un hermano mayor regañándome, pero de todas formas lo amo y no veo la hora de formalizar mi noviazgo frente a mis padres, no sé como tomarán la diferencia de edad- dijo preocupada Ginny

-supongo que como si fuera un pco de veneno- rió Ron.

Ginny no quería discutir con su hermano, diciéndole que él estaba en una falta mucho mayor por estar con Fleur, así que se fue por los pasillos canturreando una canción de amor.

-bueno- dijo Ron- creo que debería adelantar un poco mi tarea, tengo pilas en mi recámara.

-no lo dudo- dijo Hermione- desde tu noviazgo con Fleur tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado y has dejado de lado tus responsabilidades escolares- pero al ver la cara de Ron y analizando lo que acababa de decir, que la hacía acordar a la vieja Hermione mandona y gritona, decidió arreglarlo y añadió- en fin Ron, el amor te sienta de maravilla. Ron tenía cara de asombro y a la vez de alivio al descubrir que su amiga había cambiado para bien, y luego dijo:

-a ti también, y tú Harry sigue utilizando lo que sea que utilices con ella porque así está de maravilla- dijo Ron y se fue sonriendo por el pasillo

Hermione y Harry se rieron, y luego Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la visitar a Hagrid?

-de acuerdo, pero debo volver temprano, tengo muchos deberes- y al ver la cara de Harry agregó- vamos Harry, que esperabas, ¿Qué de un día para la noche me convierta en una burra irresponsable?- dijo Hermione

-no amor, así es como me enamoré de ti y así es como te quiero para siempre, eso si no me regañes porque yo si quiero seguir siendo un burro irresponsable- rió Harry

-de acuerdo burrito mío, pero yo no soy la que en las MHB sacó 10 en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-pero fuiste mejor que yo en todo lo demás- dijo Harry, Hermione lo besó le encantaba que con harry casi siempre terminaban de acuerdo. Fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid, éste estaba tomando el té con Madame Maxime.

-he...perdón Hagrid, no sabíamos que estabas ocupado- dijo Harry rápidamente y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta e irse escucho:

-no esta bien, pasen acompáñennos- dijo Hagrid poniendo dos tazas nuevas y dos banquitos al lado del mueble en donde estaba sentada la directora de beuxbatons

-permiso y buenas tardes profesora- dijo Hermione que tiraba de Harry para que entre.

-vamos Harry- le susurro-entra, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Hermione

-ah si, buenas tardes- dijo Harry nervioso sentándose entre Hermione y Madame Maxime.

-es un placeg veglos otga vez- dijo la francesa.

-¿vino a ver a Fleur?- pregunto Hermione

-si, es decig, no solo paga vegla a ella, también paga visitag a viejos amigos- dijo guiñándole su gran ojo a Hagrid, y luego agregó mirando a Harry- sabes queguido nuestga escuela te debe mucho, gacias a tu colaboración con fleug y su hegmanita en el campeonato, ahoga están bien- dijo agarrándole la mano.

-de...denada- dijo Harry, que se sonrojó y delicadamente intento sacar la gran mano que cubría la suya, pero no pudo y miró con cara de socorro a Hermione, quien disimulo y dijo:

-Harry, me alcanzarías del estante unas galletas- dijo herms para que él pudiera levantarse y soltarse.

-claro, claro- dijo Harry, Madame Maxime lo soltó y Harry se levantó y trajo unas duras galletas que Hagrid tenía.

-gracias- dijo Hermione

-¿y Ron?- pregunto Hagrid- tengo enterado que se arreglaron con él.

-si si, pero esta haciendo su tarea- dijo Hermione

-hacen una linda pagueja, ¿no Hagig?- dijo la enorme directora.

-si, siempre quise que mi Harry terminara con alguien tan buena como Hermione, además los quiero mucho a ambos- dijo Hagrid

-¿y a mí me quigues hagig?- dijo Madame Maxime

-jeje, clago, digo claro que si- dijo Hagrid nervioso.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, debían huir antes de que comenzaran a besarse y tengan que presenciar esa horrible escena.

-nosotros nos vamos- dijeron mientras se levantaban

-ya saben tenemos muchas responsabilidades y eso- se excusó Hermione mientras cruzaba la puerta, pero ellos no le hacían caso, seguían acercándose lentamente y entonces Harry rápidamente agarra el picaporte y da un portazo y se dirigen a paso ligero al castillo. En el camino reían, aunque antes realmente la situación había sido incomoda para ambos.

Pero algo pronto les quito la sonrisa, se cruzaron con Snape.

-¿son horas para estar fuera del castillo?- dijo Snape- ¿acaso Dumbledore no se mata poniendo hechizos para que ustedes estén a salvo, y ustedes ¿Qué hacen?- dijo en tono irónico- ah claro los señores se pasean por todos lados, ¿acaso venían de hacer un picnic en el bosque prohibido?- dijo con una sonrisa llena de hipocresía.

-no, fuimos a visitar a Hagrid- dijo Hermione sin hacerle caso al tono burlón de Snape.

-siempre debes responder a todo, ¿verdad, ¿sabes que pienso, vamos respóndeme- dijo Snape severamente

-no, no lo sé- dijo Hermione algo apenada

-pienso- dijo Snape elevando el tono de voz- QUE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA SABELOTODO QUE NO PUEDE MANTENER SU BOCOTA CERRADA- gritó Snape- y sólo porque no te soporto y por su aventura nocturna 50 puntos menos para Griffindor.

Harry sentía que el corazón le saltaba tenía tantas ganas de pegarle a Snape, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo para que se marcharan.

-ya son suficientes puntos menos Harry, no hagas estupideces- dijo Hermione con una severa mirada

-pero ¿Cómo puedes permitir que nos trate así, que te grite esas cosas?- dijo Harry enojado- no tiene derecho.

Lo sé Harry, pero escucha de nada serviría que lo ataquemos, nos expulsarían y le darían la razón, no dejes que te afecte; sólo cuando una persona que quieres te insulta te duele, pero si esa persona no la quieres, nada que venga de ella te va a importar, ¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione.

-me gustaría ser tan sensato como tú, pero a mí la sangre me hierve fácilmente, tanta bronca acumulada tanto años por los Dursley, me convirtieron en una persona algo violenta- dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la dama gorda.

-lo tonto que eres- dijo Hermione y el retrato se corrió- verás- comenzó a explicarle a Harry- Neville siempre olvida las contraseñas y las cosas pero nunca olvidaría lo tonto que es, ¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione- igualmente me parece muy cruel para con Neville esta contraseña.

-si, claro- dijo Harry- pero si McGonagall eligió la contraseña será porque servirá.

Al entrar vieron la sala común despejada y había un gran letrero, que decía "todos vayan al gran salón, las 4 casas celebraran un pijama party y dormirán allí (no olviden llevar su almohada), atentamente Dumbledore.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-tiene que ser una broma- pensó herms.

-pero no hay nadie- dijo Harry

-de acuerdo, junta tus cosas dentro de 10' nos encontramos aquí- dijo hermi

-ok- asintió Harry

Ambos juntaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al gran salón, Harry tenía puesto un boxer azul y se tapaba con una bata del mismo color, Hermione llevaba un vestido color marfil de seda y con encaje, que por cierto era muy corto, y también llevaba una bata del mismo color por arriba.

Al entrar al gran salón no había nada parecido a lo que era cuando comían allí, no habían mesas ni sillas ni comida, solo un gran piso alfombrado y cientos de bolsas de dormir tiradas en le suelo, además el hogar estaba encendido, por lo que había un cálido clima.

Ron los saludó con la mano y les indicó dos bolsas de dormir, tenía puesta una remera amarilla vieja y gastada y un short corto rojo y ajustado.

-así que ese es tu pijama- rió Hermione que no podía aguantar mas lanzar una carcajada

-bueno, al menos no estoy tan provocativa como tú- dijo Ron

- por lo menos no provoco nauseas como tú- dijo herms

-bueno basta los dos- dijo Harry- herms estas muy linda pero cierrate mas la bata, no quiero que nadie te mire- dijo Harry que se estaba conteniendo al verla de tirarse sobre ella.

En ese momento Ginny llegó, tenía puesto el mismo vestidito que Hermione pero en rojo pasión como su pelo.

-ah si, casi lo olvidaba- dijo Ginny- ¿recuerdas Hermione el 2 x 1?

-claro, fue nuestra mejor inversión- sonrió Hermione

-jajaja- dijo Ginny que tampoco resistió la risa al ver a Harry- creo Harry que si yo usaría boxer me depilaría las piernas- rió Ginny a mas no poder.

Harry se ruborizó, en ese momento se acercó Malfoy, que llevaba un zunga amarilla como su pelo y caminaba lo más campante.

-hoy hay dos manzanas muy apetitosas por aquí- dijo Draco- si no las conociera y no supiera que son una pobre y una sangre impura las invitaría a mi bolsa de dormir.

-yo aunque no te conociera y no supiera que eres una maldita basura sin cerebro no te invitaría a nada, y por favor "patito" sacate el relleno todos sabemos que no es verdadero ese bulto- rió Ginny junto con todos los demás y Draco se fue avergonzado y furioso.

Cho Chang se caminaba por el gran salón en culotte y en top mostrando su cuerpo en forma de tabla sin ningún tipo de curvas, las dos piezas del conjunto eran amarillas como el color preferido de los chinos.

También paso Cedric que llevaba un conjunto verde y una bata del mismo color, que le combinaba con sus lindos ojos, él se acercó y miró dulcemente a Hermione.

-hola herms- dijo Cedric

-ah, hola Cedric- dijo ésta mientras Harry rápidamente le tapaba el cuerpo con un gran acolchado.

-gracias Harry, no tengo frió- Dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a su novio.

-pero pronto tendrás, créeme- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados mientras la sujetaba.

-se te ofrece algo. Dijo Harry de mal humor mirando a Cedric.

-sólo pasaba a saludar a mi gran amiga Hermione- dijo Cedric y le besó la mano mientras agregó- hasta luego dulzura y ah Harry yo en tu lugar si usaría boxer me depilaría las piernas- rió Cedric y se fue.

Harry enfureció pero todos reían. En ese momento entró Wood que llevaba un pantalón negro y una musculosa roja muy ajustada que mostraba su bello físico.

-todo mundo a sus bolsas- informó Oliver y luego se acercó a Ginny- tu no manzanita- dijo Wood

- no me llames así- dijo Ginny

-pero es lo que pareces- dijo Wood

-ah, ¿y que?- preguntó desafiante Ginny

- y me encanta dijo Oliver besándola.

Mientras tanto Fleur entró con un solerito celeste y se escabullo entre la gente y se tiró sobre Ron, éste primero se asustó pero luego le hizo un espacio en su bolsa.

-Harry- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué, tú también vas a decirme que me depile?- dijo Harry enfadado

-no- rió Hermione- quisiera saber si te gustaría...ya sabes compartir una bolsa conmigo- pregunto tímidamente Hermione.

-por supuesto- dijo Harry olvidándose de su enfado y mágicamente agrando su bolsa de dormir y abrazó a Hermione a su lado.

Fleur y Ron comenzaron a besarse y Ron la abrazó con todo su cuerpo, Fleur se lo quito de encima y le dijo:

-pog favor rong, ahoga no, no con toda esta gente migándonos.

-que importa, cada uno esta en lo suyo además desde que nos pusimos de novios lo estamos posponiendo, ¿de verdad no quieres?- le preguntó Ron

-de acuerdo -accedió Fleur y mágicamente subieron el cierre de la bolsa quedando encerrados adentro.

Las luces del gran salón se apagaron y Hermione se quedó dormida en los brazos de Harry, éste la observaba tiernamente y le besaba la frente; Hermione de vez en cuando sentía escalofríos por el roce de las peludas piernas de Harry. En ese momento entre la oscuridad alguien se acercaba a la bolsa vacía de Hermione.

Cuando la luna iluminó su rostro Harry se dio cuenta que se trataba de Cedric, el cual miraba desconcertado la bolsa vacía.

-¿a quién se supone que buscas?- preguntó Harry tapando a Hermione y sobresaltando a Cedric.

-ah...creo que no te incumbe potter- dijo Cedric nervioso

-claro que me incumbe, estas visitando la bolsa de mi novia- dijo furioso Harry

- y de mi ex novia- inquirió Cedric

-el punto es que ella esta conmigo Cedric, resígnate- dijo Harry y le mostró el cuerpo dormido de Hermione

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?- dijo Cedric- si ella estuviera despierta no permitiría esta situación.

-ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos y si ella estuviera despierta te pediría que te metas en lo tuyo- Harry se disponía a levantarse y golpear a Cedric cuando Oliver se les acercó.

-¿Qué es todo este griterío, saben algunos intentan descansar- dijo Oliver enojado

-¿pero acaso esta bien compartir bolsas pero no gritar?- objetó Cedric.

-¿quién comparte bolsas?- disimuló Wood

-bueno, se supone que dentro de esa gran bolsa cerrada que se mueve de un lado para el otro, está Fleur y Ron, en la de aquí cerca está Harry con Hermione, mientras ella duerme estoy seguro que él se aprovecha- dijo Cedric.

Harry se acercó a pegarle, pero Oliver lo detuvo.

-Cedric, yo pondré orden, mientras tanto regresa a tu bolsa- dijo Wood y luego mirando a lo lejos una sombra agregó- y tu Cho Chang saca la mano de ahí!- gritó a Cho que estaba abriendo el cierre de la bolsa de Malfoy para meterse en ella. Cedric regresó a su bolsa, Cho también la cual estaba sonrojada porque había sido descubierta y su plan, de colarse en una bolsa de un chico, fallo.

Harry volvió a meterse en la bolsa con Hermione, quien no despertó.

Ginny estaba despierta esperando a Oliver, quien disimuladamente se metió en la bolsa con su novia, después de eso todos quedaron profundamente dormidos, menos Ron y Fleur que se durmieron media hora más tarde.

_**Holiz**_

_**Espero que esten bien**_

_**Perdón por la espera**_

_**Pero les aseguro que valió la pena**_

_**Creo que este es uno de los capítulos que mas me gusta y mas me divierte**_

_**Ni yo puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido esta payasada jeje**_

_**Pobre Harry y sus piernas jeje**_

_**Y Ron si que la paso bien**_

_**Lo unico que me da pena de este capítulo es que Cedric sea un poco metiche pero buem...el amor lo hace todo jeje**_

_**Espero que a ustedes también les guste como a mí**_

_**Les mando muchos besotes**_

_**Ah casi lo olvidaba la zunga de Malfoy puaf jajaja**_

_**Ahora si los dejo**_

_**Y no lo olviden**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Bye**_

_**Micky.hermi **_


	10. El Loco Campeonato

**Capítulo 10: el loco campeonato**

Todos despertaron en el gran salón y se levantaron para ir a cambiarse; Fleur y Ron finalmente salieron a la luz, Fleur con sus pelos despeinados y Ron con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Oliver y Ginny se levantaron felices aunque solo habían dormido y tenido dulces sueños. Hermione y Harry se despertaron; Hermione había dormido muy profundamente por lo que estaba muy descansada, en cambio Harry no había dormido mucho, vigilando que Cedric no se acercara; y Cho ante el reto de Oliver se había resignado a dormir sola. En ese momento Snape entro en el gran salón y al ver los pijamas de todos rompió en carcajadas, y al ver a Harry dijo:

-Potter nunca pensé que podías caer más bajo hasta que mostraste tus piernas- rió Snape. Harry se mantuvo callado aunque con gran esfuerzo pero decidió tomar el consejo de Hermione e ignorarlo.

-y tu Granger, nunca pensé que te regalarías tanto- dijo Snape que luego miro a Ginny y agrego- déjenme adivinar ¿2x1 para ahorrar?- rió con mas fuerza Snape.

-tú- dijo el profesor señalando a Cho Chang- si quieres conseguir novio mejor tapate y no muestres tu horrible cuerpo- la joven se sonrojo y lo miro indignada- todos los demás vayan a sus salas que aquí hay que armar el desayuno- gritó Snape.

Todos fueron corriendo a bañarse y cambiarse, luego volvieron al gran salón donde las mesas ya estaban servidas con el desayuno. Hermione se sentó con Harry, Ginny y Ron.

Harry que estaba al lado de Ron le susurro a éste:

-¿Cómo fue?

-maravilloso- dijo Ron sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ginny que no pudo evitar escucharlos dijo:

-ya basta, cállense, tengan consideración de que intento desayunar- dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-¿y a ustedes como les fue?- pregunto Ron con una mirada pícara y Hermione que tomaba jugo de calabaza escupió involuntariamente y comenzó a toser. Luego antes de que Harry responda dijo:

-tuve lindos sueños- dijo Hermione que intento poner la mejor cara de tranquilidad posible aunque claro estaba que ese tema la incomodaba. Harry al oír sus palabras la miro dulcemente.

-si como no, y Ginny es virgen!- gritó sarcásticamente Ron. Hermione se ruborizó y Harry también y antes de que alguno pudiera objetar Ginny gritó:

-Podrían dejar mi vida sexual a un lado mientras desayuno- todos voltearon para verla y luego añadió- gracias!

Todas las mesas comenzaron a reír y Ginny se puso roja. En ese momento Oliver llego corriendo a la mesa y dijo:

-yo no fui- dijo Oliver nervioso

-¿tu que?- dijo Ron intrigado

-yo...yo no la toque, es decir, yo no le quite eso que tu sabes- dijo Wood al oído de Ron

-ya lo sé, fue Draco- dijo Ron tranquilamente

-ah...y ¿Por qué gritaban cosas sobre ese tema?- pregunto Oliver ahora mas aliviado

-por nada, por nada- dijo Ron que aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida.

-¿siguen hablando de mí y de mi cuerpo y de lo que hago o no con él?- preguntó Ginny furiosa

-no mi amor, por supuesto que no- dijo Wood- solo le preguntaba a Ron como el va con el quidditch

-ah...casi lo olvido- dijo Ron apresurado- Harry tenemos entrenamiento con el simio- dijo Ron y al ver el rostro severo de Hermione se corrigió- perdón, con Krum.

A Hermione le caía mucho mejor Krum desde que no gustaba más de ella y tenía a su novia Marian, porque solo la trataba como a una amiga y no intentaba más besarla a la fuerza.

-Hermione, ¿vendrás con nosotros a vernos entrenar?- preguntó Ginny mientras Harry y Ron la miraban expectantes.

-de acuerdo, ¿estarán los cuatro equipos?- pregunto Hermione

-si- dijo Ginny

Todos se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

-Crreí que no vendrrían- dijo Krum aliviado

-¿y arriesgarnos a que nos cortes el pescuezo?- rió Ron

-bueno, suban a sus escobas y entrenen- dijo Krum

Hermione miró alrededor unos 30 estudiantes entrenaban con sus respectivos capitanes, además entre ellos estaban Fred, George y Angelina Jonhson, que seguían jugando para griffindor a pesar de haber terminado sus estudios en hogwarts.

-escuchen todos- gritó Krum- haremos partidos de prueba, intercambiando los equipos, pero la primera tanda serán, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff.

-todos a sus puestos!- gritó Krum

el equipo de Ravenclaw en el que se encuentra la chinita Cho chang o mejor (n/a: o mejor dicho chang Cho jajaja q mala q soy), se alzó enfrente del equipo de Hufflepuff, donde estaba Cedric el apuesto joven que agitaba los corazones de todas las chicas del colegio.

Buscadores de cada equipo dense la mano- ordeno Krum.

Aunque Cedric temía infectarse la mano, se acercó y de mala gana se la extendió a Cho, quien la sujeto torpemente y en el intento de tirarse a los brazos de Cedric se cae de la escoba. Krum enfureció y gritó:

-súbete a tu escoba y empieza a jugar o regresa a pókemon china estúpida!- dijo Krum

el partido comenzó Cho seguía a Cedric, nadie estaba seguro si realmente buscaba la snich o si lo perseguía para besarlo, Cedric por las dudas iba lo más rápido que podía, Ravenclaw iba perdiendo por 150 puntos cuando Cedric atrapó la snich y ganó el partido.

Todos los de Ravenclaw le pegaron a Cho con sus escobas, ya que en vez de agarrar la snich estaba intercambiando galletas chinas de la suerte con un chinito gordito de la tribuna.

Cedric bajo victorioso de su escoba y Krum lo felicito.

Hermione se encontraba al lado de Krum ya que ella estaba en el banco de entrenadores porque no tenía ganas de compartir la tribuna donde se encontraban los de Slytherin.

-¿te gusto como jugué?- preguntó Cedric

-estuviste genial- dijo Hermione que desvió la mirada por que Krum gritaba- ya basta no le peguen con las escobas, basta las partirán y no podrán jugar, además ella no vale la pena- decía Krum mientras sacaba la montaña de jugadores de Ravenclaw que se abalanzaban sobre Cho chang y le daban escobazos sin parar.

-creo q hoy no es su día de suerte- rió Hermione

-si, ya lo veo, en cambio yo te tuve a ti, fuiste mi inspiración en este simulacro de partido.

Hermione se sonrojó y luego dijo- gracias.

-¿segura que nunca intentaste jugar?- preguntó Cedric- quizás lo harías bien.

-gracias pero así estoy bien- luego vio pasar a Cho que se agarraba la nariz ensangrentada y agrego- además es un deporte muy violento- dijo Hermione.

-no te preocupes, solo para gente como ella- dijo Cedric sonriendo y señalando a Cho.

En ese momento Harry se acercó –dice Krum que despejen la cancha, ahora nos toca a nosotros contra slytherin.

-buena suerte amor- dijo Hermione a Harry, éste aprovecho la situación, miró a Cedric y luego besó a su novia con todas sus fuerzas y agregó- ahora la tendré, no hay nada que me de mas suerte que tus besos, herms- dijo Harry y ella lo abrazó y se dirigió a la banca donde estaba como espectadora.

Krum dio la orden y el partido comenzó. Draco y Harry de muy mala gana se dieron la mano, Draco se puso chinches en ellas, y luego las estrecho fuertemente contra las de Harry, quien tardo unos 10 minutos en desenterrárselas de la mano, y cuando se iba a acercar a pegarle a Malfoy, Krum le exigió que comenzara el partido.

Wood hizo de comentarista:

-bueno, todos a sus puestos, esperemos que nadie salga lastimado, pero creo que no pasará al menos que tengan a una oriental en su equipo. Fred y George no se bien cual es cual, golpean una budgler, que le da de lleno a Goyle en la cara, y está sangrando, esperen ahora esta ¿lamiendo su propia sangre, gordo imbécil no es ketchup!- gritó Oliver y la profesora McGonagall lo miró desaprobatoriamente y Oliver agregó- alguien debía decírselo!- luego continuo- Malfoy se acerca, baja en picada y esta ¿agarrando un bate e intentando pegarle a Ginny, esto no puede ser, LE TOCAS UN PELO Y SERÁ LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAS Malfoy TE LO ADVIERTO!- gritó Oliver, McGonagall le pide que deje de gritar y Wood vuelve a quejarse- pero es un buscador, el no tiene porque agarrar el bate.

Por suerte Harry agarra la snich y el partido finaliza. Todos descienden, Ginny Weasley baja rápidamente y con escoba en mano se acerca a Malfoy y zas, se la clava en donde más el duele a los hombre. Malfoy largo un chillido de dolor como de bebé y lo llevan a enfermería. Los profesores están disgustados por la desprolijidad de los partidos y las faltas que se cometen pero lo dejan pasar porque son simulacros de partidos, no son realmente por la copa. Krum anuncia que va a comenzar el último partido. Harry y Cedric se dan la mano y comienza. Wood ya no era el locutor debido a su falta de neutralidad según McGonagall.

Cedric ve la snich, Harry también, ambos van a la misma velocidad Cedric y él están a pocas distancias, Cedric dice:

-este simulacro lo ganaré por Hermione

-¿eso crees?- dijo furioso Harry, y luego se abalanzó sobre Cedric y le clavo la varita en el ojo, y atrapó la snich mientras Cedric corría a la enfermería.

-bueno- dijo Krum- espero que esto les sirva para que sepan que nada de lo que hicieron hoy es lo que se debe hacer en un partido real. Hermione levantó la mano – si, ¿Hermione?- preguntó desconcertado Krum.

-¿hacia falta que este simulacro de campeonato sea tan violento para demostrarles lo que pueden hacer y no deberían, ¿Por qué no les explicaban las reglas y ya esta?- preguntó Hermione indignada

-porque ya saben las reglas, además este partido sirvió para desahogarse. Hoy se golpearon todo lo que desearon, entonces cuando sea el real campeonato van a jugar distendidos, bajo las reglas y limpiamente.

Hermione se alejó, no podía creer lo idiota que era la táctica de entrenamiento de Krum. Dos cosas eran seguras o Krum es un idiota que solo sirve para atrapar una snich o Marian lo tiene loco de amor a tal punto que lo idiotizo. Ella optaba por ambas opciones.

_**holiz a todo el mundo**_

_**perdon la demora**_

_**pero aca estoy**_

_**espero que haya valido la pena la espera**_

_**para ustedes este nuevo capitulo**_

_**medio loco como el titulo**_

_**pero buem...la inspiración no se cuestiona**_

_**lo que sale sale jeje**_

_**espero q les guste**_

_**les mando besotes**_

_**y no olviden dejar sus**_

_**REVIEWS! Micky.hermi**_


	11. La Gran Propuesta

**Capítulo 11: la gran propuesta**

Todos entraron nuevamente al castillo.

Hermione fue a la torre de griffindor para terminar su tarea. Harry y Ron iban por los pasillos cuando se toparon con Fleur y Draco. Ron al verlos juntos se puso furioso y al llegar a ellos dijo:

-¿Qué haces con él?- pregunto enfadado Ron

-bueno madame pomfrayme esta agotada de tgabajo debido a que esta la enfegmegía llena de alumnos hegidos y yo me enconge con dgaco y él me contó su "problemita" que Ginny le causo con su escoba entonces gecogde que yo tenía un ungüento en mi cuagto que le podía segvig- concluyo Fleur.

-pero tu no tienes eso que a Draco le duele- dijo intrigado Ron- ¿Cómo se supone que tu crema sea para eso?

-tganquilizate rong, vegas tu hegmano Bill siempre tenia problemas de ese tipo y yo le compge una cgema- dijo Fleur tranquilamente- desde entonces la consegvo.

-¿y tú le ponías la crema a mi hermano?- pregunto Ron con cara de asco y a la vez de enfado.

-pog supuesto que no Ronald Weasley!- dijo ofendidísima Fleur- sólo se la compge!

-de todos modos- dijo Ron mirando a Draco- ¿tenías que pedirle ayuda justo a mi novia con la que no tienes ningún tipo de confianza?

-verás, tenía la ilusión que si era como tu hermana Ginny quizás se ofrecería a ponerme la crema ella misma- dijo Draco maliciosamente. Fleur lo miro ofendida y le metió un rodillazo en la parte ya lastima por Ginny.

-cgeo que mi cgema ya no te segvigá!, paga aggeglagte eso necesitagás cigugía, no es segugo que esa "cosita" sopogte tantos accidentes- dijo Fleur triunfante mientras Draco se revolcaba agarrandose las "cositas" con las manos y gritando del dolor.

-eso te enseñara a no meterte con los Weasley- dijo Ron y se fue con Fleur y Harry.

-¿me perdonas por desconfiar de ti amor?- pregunto Ron un tanto apenado

-clago cuchugumíng (n/a: q asco decirle así a Ron ¿no? Jaja), sabes que no puedo enojagme contigo y seguig siendo feliz- dijo Fleur mientras sollozaba y Ron la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente.

Harry, que había quedado totalmente "de más" en esa situación, se dirigió a la sala común. Al entrar ubico a Hermione leyendo una carta color rosa.

-hola herms, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Harry besándole la mejilla y tomándola por sorpresa. (N/a: que ternura!!!xD)

-Eh...yo?, nada- dijo incómodamente Hermione mientras ponía la carta dentro de un libro, antes no había notado la presencia de Harry.

-¿segura?- pregunto Harry intrigado, sabía con solo mirarla cuando ésta le estaba escondiendo algo, es que la conocía demasiado.

-claro- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente- sabes Harry lo olvide por completo, pero debo devolver un libro en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione y rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar salió disparada como un rayo por el orificio del retrato y sin ningún libro en mano.

Harry quedó algo confundido y decidió leer la carta que Hermione había escondido en el libro de pociones. La leyó detenidamente un par de veces pues le costaba creer lo que decía:

Querrida Hermione:

Necesito que nos encontrrremos en los jarrdines ahorra mismo, hay algo muy imporrrtante que quierrrro mostrrarrrte.

Krum

PD: es sobre lo que estuvimos hablando hoy a la mañana.

**Flash back de la conversación de Hermione y Krum**

-viniste a verrr entrenar a tus amigos ¿no?- dijo Krum

-así es, sabes Viktor me agrada que puedas ser feliz con alguien mas porque ya sabes que yo no...-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-lo sé, lo sé, no digas más, se que fui un estúpido cargoso, y lo lamento, perro sin ofenderrrte ya no me gustas más- dijo Krum que ahora fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-no me ofendes para nada- dijo ésta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-bueno, en ese caso, yo...necesito contarrrte algo, bueno yo aquí no tengo muchos amigos y no se con quien hablarr, verrrás yo estoy muy enamorrado de mi novia Marian y quierro proponerrrle matrimonio- dijo Krum nervioso

-claro, claro, te entiendo- dijo Hermione- ¿quieres que te ayude para que todo te salga bien?

-no, sólo quiero que me aconsejes en algunas cosas o regalos que yo quierro hacerrrle, ya sabes como tú erres mujerrr y sabes de esas cosas- dijo Krum

-de acuerdo, bueno me voy a sentar el simulacro de campeonato esta por comenzar- dijo Hermione.

**Fin del flash back**

Harry terminó de leer la carta, ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿habían arreglado para a verse a escondidas?, ¿por eso no quería mostrarle la carta?

Algo era seguro debía descubrirlos, debía ir a los jardines, salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto en el jardín:

-Herrrmione, grracias porr venirrr-dijo Krum que esta súper nervioso y las "r" le patinaban mucho más de lo normal- ya lo conseguí- dijo Krum abriendo una bella cajita en forma de corazón color lila y mostrando su contenido, era un anillo con un diamante en el medio, era bellísimo- ¿Qué te parrece?

-hermosísimo- dijo Hermione atónita, podía decir que Krum no era muy inteligente pero si tenía muy buen gusto.

-verrás Marian esta porrr venirrr, la cite aquí.

-ah, entonces ¿Qué hago, me escondo?- pregunto Hermione

-si perro antes déjame practicarrr, ¿puedo?- preguntó tímidamente Krum.

-de acuerdo- dijo Hermione. Krum se arrodilló, le tomó la mano y comenzó.

-querrrida se que esto es muy repentino, y quizás un tanto apresurrado, perro hoy estoy segurro que como te amo ahorra te amaré por el resto de mis días- continuo Krum, Harry estaba detrás de un pilar y los oía y los veía, no podía creerlo, Hermione y Krum tenían una relación amorosa, sentía mucha bronca pero espero antes de destaparlos quería escuchar un poco más a ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar esos dos perros!

-yo estoy segurro de que quierro compartirr el resto de mi vida contigo por eso es que te quierro preguntarr si aceptarías ser mi prometida para casarnos- concluyo Krum-¿Qué me dices?- Krum abrió la cajita mostrando el anillo, Hermione iba a felicitar a Krum porque su discurso era realmente conmovedor y toda mujer querría que se lo propongan de ese modo, pero Harry apareció con la cara enfurecida.

-vamos respondele, ¿Qué le dirás?- dijo Harry rabioso- ah ya se, le dirás, "espera que termino con el tonto de Harry así podemos casarnos libremente", ¿verdad?

-Harry yo no, Harry por favor no es lo que crees- dijo Hermione entre sollozos- por favor Harry escúchame!

Harry había sacado su varita y apuntado a Krum al corazón

-ESPERA HARRY, TE LO SUPLICO- gritó Hermione llorando- NO ES LO QUE CREES, ESCUCHA POR FAVOR

-¿Qué puedes decirme?, ¿Qué mentira me vas a inventar para explicar lo que acabo de oír y ver?

-Harry- dijo Krum nervioso al ver a Marian acercarse- no hay palabras para excusarnos pero si acompañas a Hermione a ese arbusto entenderás todo.

Harry no podía creerlo ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿de que serviría?. Hermione comenzó a oír los pasos de Marian y mientras lloraba agarro a Harry por la túnica y lo escondió junto a ella detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry furioso

-sólo cállate!- dijo Hermione que no paraba de llorar- no te pido que me creas solo que veas lo que esta por pasar y si después de eso aún no confías en mí, aceptaré que me dejes- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas. Harry sentía una mezcla de odio y confusión pero no podía negarse lo que sea que tenía que ver debía ser muy importante para que Hermione estuviera tan segura que eso cambiaría lo dolido que se sentía Harry al ser traicionado. Al instante observo la llegada de Marian la joven pareja de Krum.

-bueno Viktor aquí me tienes- dijo Marian y el búlgaro la beso

-si lo sé, tan preciosa como siempre- dijo Krum

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?, tu caligrafía delataba nerviosismo, ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupada Marian

Harry susurro enfadado- no me digas que quieres que presencie como Krum termina con ella para decirle que solo te ama a ti!- dijo Harry pero Hermione le tapo la boca con la mano y lo miro de forma terminante.

-o te callas o de nada servirá que luego me pidas perdón- dijo Hermione, entendía que Harry piense mal, pero si la hería con sus palabras y se insultaban nada iba a volver a ser como antes entre ellos.

-no te preocupes amorrr- dijo Krum- es algo bueno.

A continuación Krum repitió todo lo que había ensayado con Hermione y le agrego otras cosas muy románticas a su discurso, Hermione se sentía feliz por Krum, pero ese favorcito podía costarle perder al amor de su vida.

Harry la miró, luego miro a Krum y Marian.

-entonces, ¿aceptarías?- pregunto Krum con ojos brillosos y tímidos

-por supuesto que acepto, yo te amo y también quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo Marian, Krum le puso el anillo y se besaron dulcemente por un largo rato, él la estrechaba en sus brazos cuando dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que estaba un poco tapada por el arbusto, y le guiño un ojo a ella.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le rodaban algunas lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas, la imagen era tan conmovedora, pero esa no era precisamente la razón, sino que se sentía terrible por lo de Harry; cuando se atrevió miro a su lado, Harry los miraba incrédulo, no podía creer que siempre se equivocaba tanto y que había desconfiado del amor de su vida.

-yo- comenzó tímidamente Harry- todo te culpaba herms- dijo Harry excusándose

-lo sé- dijo Hermione- la situación parecía cualquier cosa, pero no debes precipitarte así Harry, debes escucharme cuando te lo pido, debes recapacitar en lo que dices en tus momentos de furia, ¿Qué tal si atacabas a Krum?- dijo Hermione otra vez llorando, aún le dolía que Harry haya dudado de ella.

-bueno lo sé, lo lamento, yo reaccionó impulsivamente, no tengo la habilidad de analizar las cosas calmado cuando estoy tan enojado!- dijo Harry- lamento con toda el alma haber desconfiado de ti, si casi ataco a Krum es porque no puedo soportar perderte- dijo Harry que ahora también tenía lágrimas que caían silenciosamente en su rostro.

Hermione se tiro a sus brazos, por más que lo quisiera no podía estar enojada con Harry, lo amaba demasiado y no quería estar sin él. Se sentía tan aliviada en sus brazos que lloro desahogando todos los nervios que tuvo en el momento que pensó que había perdido a Harry para siempre.

-yo te amo demasiado Harry- dijo Hermione secándose la cara

-yo también herms, por favor perdóname por ser tan idiota- dijo Harry

-tú perdóname, debí contarte todo, lo lamento- dijo hermi

Luego se besaron como la primera vez, cuando decidieron ser novios, cuando se confesaron su amor. Tanto Harry como Hermione sintieron que renacieron porque volvieron a estar juntos y porque se amaban.

En ese momento Krum termina de explicarle todo lo de Hermione a Marian y se asomaban para verlos detrás del arbusto.

Éstos notan su presencia y se levantan tomados de la mano.

-¿ya esta todo solucionado?- pregunto alegremente Marian luciendo en su delicada mano el anillo de compromiso

-sí- dijeron los dos muy contentos

-lo lamento, yo saque conjeturas y no quise escucharlos- dijo Harry apenado

-esta todo bien, yo nunca me hubiera perdonado si se separaban pro mi culpa, después de lo buena que fue Hermione conmigo y de todo lo que me ayudo- dijo Krum

-gracias también en nombre mío- dijo Marian

-yo no hice nada, de verdad, ustedes iban a compartir el resto de sus vidas con o sin mi ayuda- dijo Hermione modestamente

-quizás, pero tú me diste el apoyo necesario para decidirme ahora y animarme- dijo Krum- hasta arriesgaste perderr el amorr de tu vida porr esto.

-so yo perdía a Harry por esto significaba que él no confiaba en mí y si eso sería así yo no podría estar con él, mejor dicho gracias a esto nuestra relación ahora está más resistente que nunca, porque ambos sabemos reconocer nuestros errores, perdonarnos y reconciliarnos- dijo Hermione

-yo sé que ella siempre dice lo correcto y me deja sin nada para decir- dijo Harry- pero tengo algo que acotar: ¿Qué tal si entramos a comer?, tanto amor me dio hambre. Todos rieron y asintieron. Harry y Hermione tomados de la mano y Viktor y Marian por la cintura, se dirigieron al castillo para comer en el gran salón.

_**Hello a todos**_

_**Les pido muchas disculpas por la demora, pero el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, mas de lo que quisiera.**_

_**Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y que dejen sus reviews como siempre, intentare responderlas**_

_**Les mando muchos besotes a todos**_

_**Los kierooo!!!**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Micky.hermi**_


End file.
